Chocolate
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Ela é dona de uma personalidade dócil e alegre, Ele, de uma personalidade seria e fechada. Mas a tóxica e doce substancia do chocolate, se encarregaria de eliminar todas as diferenças, e seria então, capaz de uni-los
1. A Ultima Barra

Olá Gente,

Bom, como eu expliquei anteriormente, eu resolvi continuar com a historia de Chocolate, mas para isso eu teria de deletar a anterior e reescrever toda a historia com a versão original da idéia, e não o resumo que estava sendo postado.

E como prometido aqui estou eu, com o primeiro capítulo reescrito! Espero que gostem, acompanhem e me mandem reviews. Isso nunca tinha me acontecido antes meninas, mas o bloqueio criativo foi tão intenso que tive de tomar medidas drásticas para continuar postando, o casal é o mesmo, e a historia basicamente também, mas agora nossos protagonistas terão um espaço maior, e vocês desfrutarão de uma historia muito melhor redigida.

Obrigada pela compreensão de todas, meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas que estavam acompanhando anteriormente, e um "Sejam bem-vindos" carinhoso a todas as novas leitoras!!!

Pretendo começar com dois ou três capítulos por semana, ate alcançar o ponto em que paramos, e depois postarei um capitulo por semana, dependendo se estiver mais tranqüila na minha rotina posto dois.

Obrigada,

Beijocas Lindas

Boa Leitura!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1 – Uma Ultima Barra

O sol alto no céu indicava meio-dia, as ruas estavam cheias, o movimento do transito intenso, o horário de almoço deixava a cidade de Nova York no completo caos. Apinhada de gente era como se encontrava a mais deliciosa Confeitaria da cidade, a Dori's Chocolate, esvaziava o seu estoque.

O metrô estava lotado, sem espaço algum, enquanto as pessoas esbarravam umas nas outras por simplesmente respirarem, no meio da multidão se encontrava uma jovem impaciente. Os cabelos chocolates presos em um alto rabo, uma blusa branca de mangas três quartos com um escrito em rubi "Claimer", a vibrante editora mais bem sucedida dos últimos dez anos, uma calça jeans escura e com pequenos detalhes nos bolsos traseiros. Uma sandália rubi trançada de salto lhe adornava os pés, e uma maquiagem quase inexistente, a não ser pelos olhos também chocolates bem marcados por um lápis preto e cílios longos, e um batom claro, a deixavam ainda mais bela, singelos brincos prateados assim como os três delicados anéis em seus dedos, complementavam o visual, além uma enorme bolsa lateral. Nakayama Rin é uma das melhores redatoras da Editora Claimer, uma jovem de 23 anos, de bom humor e personalidade dócil. Olhou o relógio novamente em menos de dois minutos, chegaria atrasada, e ainda tinha que passar em sua confeitaria predileta, como de costume. Suspirou aliviada quando o metrô finalmente parou e as portas se abriram indicando o local onde deveria desembarcar.

As ruas apinhadas de gente tornavam difícil a rápida locomoção, seguiu pacientemente ate o "Lockis", restaurante em que sua amiga lhe esperava para almoçar,

_ reserva em nome de Okinawa Sango, por favor. – a hostess checou e logo sorriu-lhe,

_ por aqui, por favor Senhorita. – indicou-lhe a mesa em que a amiga já se encontrava,

_ Rin-chan você esta treze minutos atrasada! – disse a morena sentada, os seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque com poucas mechas soltas adornando sua face, uma blusa azul turquesa com pequenos detalhes em preto, uma saia jeans complementada por um cinto de couro e uma bota de salto e cano alto bege escura,

_ eu sei Sango-chan, gomen ne, mas o metrô estava um caos! – desculpou-se sentando de frente para a amiga, - já pediu?

- não, estava te esperando, - a outra sorriu, pegaram os cardápios e começaram a analisar.

Okinawa Sango é a melhor amiga de Rin, uma fabulosa designer. Trabalham juntas na Editora Claimer, Sango é responsável pela criação das dinâmicas capas dos livros, mas se encontra no final de suas merecidas férias de verão e acaba de chegar de uma deliciosa viagem a Acapulco, e reuniu-se com a amiga para contar todos os detalhes.

Após o saboroso e divertido almoço, Rin seguiu pelas movimentadas ruas, sua Confeitaria favorita a aguardava, quando um carro quase atropelou-a, deu um grito de susto, o motorista diminuiu a velocidade e quando viu que ela não estava ferida seguiu seu caminho.

Os longos cabelos claros delineavam o belo rosto de traços exóticos, o belo corpo malhado marcado na camisa social, os olhos da cor do pôr-do-sol estavam distantes, por um minuto que se distraiu pensando no grande problema que tinha em mãos, quase cometeu o que em sua teoria era o maior deslize, atropelar uma pessoa, a desatenção no transito era o fator causador de muitos dos casos que tratava no hospital, e buscava sempre a prudência, quando certificou-se de que tudo estava bem, continuou seu caminho, mas não sem reparar que seria uma tremenda pena machucar tão bela moça, deixou que um meio sorriso tomasse seus lábios, então mesmo desatento ao transito não deixara de perceber a beleza feminina, afinal, continuava o mesmo.

Taisho Sesshoumaru é o medico geral e cirurgião do Hospital Central de Nova York, muito conceituado e considerado por muitos o melhor. Um homem de personalidade fechada e seria, mas de caráter integro e generoso. Admirável, como seus amigos mais íntimos o descreviam.

Finalmente Rin chegou a "Dori's", sorriu ao sentir o delicioso aroma que preenchia o ambiente, o ar fresco que o climatizador deixava no ambiente era refrescante para quem vinha do quente ar das ruas naquele verão. Rin foi até o balcão de sobremesas e pediu um belo pedaço da torta de limão que estava ali, o tradicional sininho da porta tocou indicando a entrada de mais alguém no ambiente mais requisitado pelos chocólatras da cidade. Enquanto isso Rin pegava sua torta e seguia ate o final do corredor, onde estavam às famosas barras caseiras de chocolate Dori's, os mais saborosos do mundo na opinião de Rin e mais milhares de pessoas.

Olhou suas opções, já haviam feito quase toda a limpa no estoque da manhã, mas sorriu largamente quando avistou uma ultima barra sabor flocos com frutas vermelhas. O incrível doce sabor do chocolate preto somado ao cítrico das frutas vermelhas acrescentando o sabor crocante dos flocos era divino, tornando a barra perfeita. Esticou a mão para pega-la e quando finalmente conseguiu seus delicados dedos roçaram em outros mais grossos e firmes, Rin olhou na direção deles, e encontrou um homem divino segurando a outra ponta de sua deliciosa barra de chocolate.

Sesshoumaru estacionou seu carro em frente a mais perfeita confeitaria da cidade, seu único vício, era a deliciosa sobremesa proveniente do cacau, o chocolate o permitia uma sensação incrível de prazer. Quando entrou escutou o típico sininho da porta que o anunciava, o ar fresco do ambiente o rodeou e seguiu ate sua sessão favorita no final do corredor, as barras de chocolate. Logo avistou sua preferida perdida entre as outras e logo esticou a mão para pega-la, frutas vermelhas com flocos, quando seus dedos tocaram em outros delicados. Observou as unhas longas e bem feitas pintadas com francesinha, e logo encontrou a bela dona delas, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com sua quase vitima do transito.

Ainda sem soltarem a barra encararam-se por determinado tempo, ate Rin pronunciar-se quebrando o silencio, mas não o contato visual,

_ se importaria de soltar minha barra de chocolate, por favor, Senhor? – Sesshoumaru quase gargalhou, a doce voz da garota o entorpecia, mas sua tentativa de parecer zangada o divertia mais, apesar de seu costumeiro cavalheirismo, dessa vez resolvera não ceder, talvez fosse divertido vê-la realmente se zangar,

_ creio que esteja errada senhorita, esta barra é minha, afinal peguei primeiro, - Rin mordeu os lábios nervosamente, o divino homem que se encontrava a sua frente a deixava extremamente afogueada, mas a maneira como a deixava zangada a fazia deixar tal fato de lado,

_ ao que parece você é que esta errado, a barra é minha, pois eu peguei primeiro, e apesar disso, deveria agir como um cavalheiro e deixar que eu a leve! – Sesshoumaru deixou finalmente que um meio sorriso lhe escapasse,

_ não acredito que o cavalheirismo se encaixe na área alimentícia Senhorita, afinal necessitamos o alimento para subsistir, não? – Rin bufou,

_ não acredito que necessite de uma barra de chocolate para sobreviver, isso é completamente ridículo, uma desculpa inaceitável!

_ não acho que eu precise de desculpas, Senhorita. Afinal peguei a barra primeiro, por direito ela é minha, alem do mais, não me referi a necessitar desta barra para sobreviver, mas sim de que um homem não troca instinto por cavalheirismo – ele sorriu ainda mais, ela zangou-se tremendamente,

_ pois quer saber? Não vou ficar discutindo com você, eu quero a barra e vou levá-la! – disse teimosa, enquanto puxava-a da mão de Sesshoumaru, que puxou do outro lado, quando a barra escorregou de ambas as mãos e caiu de volta na prateleira ao lado, quase correram para alcançá-la, quando uma velhinha pegou-a,

_ Que sorte a minha, a ultima barra de frutas vermelhas!

_ não posso acreditar nisso! – disse Rin desolada enquanto observava a velhinha seguir feliz ate o caixa, - a culpa é toda sua! – apontou zangada para Sesshoumaru que permanecia tranqüilo,

_ foi você que quis brigar por ela, _pequena, _então não acredite que a culpa é exclusivamente minha – então ele virou as costas e saiu da Confeitaria sem levar nada, Rin bufou, seu dia não parecia nada bom pela perspectiva do inicio da tarde, seguiu ate o caixa e pagou pela torta, depois seguiu pelas ruas ate o seu trabalho, ainda murmurando zangada,

_ pequena? Hunphf! Aquele... – sem perceber que o mesmo homem que ocupava seus pensamentos, estava observando-a partir de dentro de seu carro.

______________________________________________________________________

Entao, o que acharam?

Espero que estejam gostando, me deixem saber okay?

Façam uma autora feliz e incentivem-na clicando neste botaozinho aí embaixo!!! Obrigada meninas, adoro Vocês todas!!!

Beijocaas,

Jhennie Lee

.


	2. Você de Novo?

Olá minhas lindas,

Obrigada por lerem e por compreenderem a repostagem desta historia!

Trouxe mais um magnífico capítulo para vocês!!!

Espero que gostem! Beejos,

Boa leitura!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 2 – Você de novo?

O sol estava massacrando naquele sábado de verão, quase não ventava, e o tempo quente e seco deixava qualquer um sem lugar, Rin estava em seu apartamento revisando um dos livros que teria de entregar no inicio da semana quando se jogou no sofá,

_ não agüento mais esse calor! Preciso de um sorvete urgente! – levantou-se correndo, só retirou alguns trocados da carteira e desceu da maneira que estava, com seu micro short jeans, uma blusa de alças finas no tom de laranja, os cabelos presos em um rabo e uma sapatilha transparente nos pés.

Caminhou dois quarteirões ate alcançar a Lanchonete da Liz, entrou no ambiente climatizado com um sorriso nos lábios, e foi direto ate a sessão de sorvetes, serviu-se com uma bola de chocolate, uma de framboesa e muita cobertura de morango por cima, suas queridas jujubas por cima e um canudinho de chocolate para complementar, foi ate o balcão com a boca salivando de desejo,

_ Olá Rin! Muito quente não? – questionou a balconista enquanto anotava o peso do sorvete da outra,

- muito Liz, quase insuportável! – rebateu enquanto a outra fazia sinal de que já podia retirar, pegou uma colherzinha e levou o primeiro pouco do gelado aos lábios, e não pode segurar um gemido de satisfação,

_ ah delicia! – então virou-se para se sentar quando bateu de frente com um corpo forte, seu sorvete espatifou-se no chão e ela quase foi junto, se não fosse por grandes braços rodearem sua cintura e a segurarem.

Ergueu os olhos para agradecer e se desculpar quando encontrou o belo par de olhos âmbar que a andavam perseguindo em pensamento desde o dia anterior, afastou-se depressa surpresa,

_ você de novo?

_ não posso deixar de dizer o mesmo – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso na face,

_ Rin esta bem? – interrompeu Liz,

_ hai, obrigada Liz, - então olhou o seu sorvete cobrindo o chão e suspirou, - oh, olha só a bagunça que eu fiz, me desculpe Liz!

_ não se preocupe, vou pedir a uma das meninas para que limpe imediatamente,

_ obrigada!

_ sinto muito por seu sorvete – sesshoumaru se pronunciou, e Rin voltou-se para olhá-lo,

_ a culpa não foi sua, desta vez eu quem estava distraída e bati em você – disse, - me desculpe!

_ venha, deixe que eu lhe pague outro sorvete – ele deu um meio sorriso,

_ não é necessário, de verdade! Obrigada, mas...

_ eu faço questão! Assim, já que estamos nos trombando constantemente nas mais adversas situações, aproveito para descobrir ao menos o seu nome, - ela sorriu,

_ tudo bem, - e começou a segui-lo, - alias, meu nome é Rin, Nakayama Rin!

_ Sesshoumaru Taisho! E é um enorme prazer conhecê-la... – ela sorriu,

_ apesar das situações, acho que posso dizer que o prazer é meu... – e ainda sorrindo serviram-se de mais sorvete e sentaram juntos em uma pequena mesa ao canto,

_ então, o que você faz da vida Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ela para quebrar o silencio que ate então tinha se instalado na mesa,

_ sou medico geral e cirurgião no Hospital Central, - ele olhou-a e levou a colher cheia de sorvete de baunilha aos lábios, - e você, Rin?

_ sou a redatora-chefe da Editora Claimer – sorriu orgulhosa,

_ um belo posto – ele elogiou,

_ obrigada! – sorriu ficando rubra, Sesshoumaru percebeu e arrepiou-se com o gesto, era incrível como uma bela mulher como ela pudesse manter pequenos gestos tão infantis e sutis que a tornassem ainda mais sexy.

Durante quase uma hora conversaram sem nem mesmo perceber o tempo passar, Sesshoumaru pagou a conta e seguiram andando por um parque que havia ali ao lado,

_ ah, o tempo refrescou bastante! – comentou Rin de repente, sorrindo,

_ sim, ficou bem melhor – sesshoumaru concordou, - Rin?

- sim? – ela encarou-o sorrindo,

_ tem algum compromisso hoje à noite? – perguntou, ela enrubesceu instantaneamente,

_ não, hoje estou livre, por quê? – fingiu de desentendida, ele deixou que um meio sorriso brotasse novamente,

_ gostaria de jantar ou sair para dançar? – ela sorriu abertamente,

_ você fica fofo quando é gentil sabia?

_ fofo? – ele parecia contrariado, fofo não era exatamente o adjetivo do qual ele queria que Rin o chamasse,

- hunrun – ela gargalhou, - tem de ver sua cara, esta hilária, parece contrariado!

_ bom, acho que devo considerar isso como um "sim", certo? – disse cortando sutilmente o assunto,

_ sim, seria ótimo sairmos para dançar, eu normalmente não como muita coisa a noite, a não ser em certas ocasiões, ou quando estou muito faminta, - brincou,

_ ótimo, te pego ás oito?

_ você tem todo o estilo de uma personalidade mandona sabia?

_ preciso do seu endereço Rin!

_ okay! – ela disse contrariada, anotou em um pequeno pedaço de papel e entregou-lhe, - te vejo mais tarde então?

_ estarei na sua porta as oito em ponto!

_ acredito que sim, provavelmente com alguns minutos de antecedência, e ficará muito bravo se tiver de me esperar por muito tempo – ela sorriu,

_ absolutamente – ele concordou também sorrindo, desta vez mais claramente,

_ e onde exatamente pretende me levar?

_ estive pensando na Night's Doll, o que acha?

_ ótimo! O lugar é agradável, a bebida é de qualidade, e o DJ tem bom gosto!

_ parece conhecer bem o lugar,

_ não completamente, e nem da maneira que pensa, mas sim, conheço.

_ certo, - ela sorriu e começou a se afastar,

_ te vejo mais tarde então! Tchau! – acenou e tomou o caminho contrario ao que ele estava, seguindo para casa, afinal, deveria descansar e se arrumar, para uma noite incrível, com um Deus Grego que apareceu por acaso em sua vida, da noite pro dia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oie amores, o que estão achando?

Me deixem saber, deixem suas reviews, e façam uma autora muito feliz!!!

Obrigada as meninas que me deixaram reviews, adoro vocês!! São sensacionais!!!

**Dalila **

**Kuchiki Rin **

**Inoue Taisho**

Obrigada!!!

Beejos,

Deixem reviews!!!!

Jhennie Lee

.


	3. Night's Doll

Oie meus amores!

Gomen ne pela demora, mas é que essa semana foi muito corrida mesmo!

Mas aqui estou eu com um capitulo enorme para vocês!

Deliciem-se!

Boa Leitura!!!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3 – Night's Doll

Suspirou pela milésima vez, quase todo o seu guarda-roupa estava espalhado sobre sua cama naquele momento, e ainda assim, ela parecia não encontrar nada que a agradasse,

_ por que diabos eu não tenho uma roupa decente! O que vou fazer? – resmungou – sabia que eu deveria ter comprado aquele vestido que estava na vitrine do Pablo! Ele estava gritando por mim, as roupas sempre sabem que vamos precisar delas! E teimosas que somos nunca escutamos! Argh! Se ele ainda estiver lá amanha, eu vou comprá-lo! – disse decidida e emburrada,

Desde que havia retornado da lanchonete Rin tentava pensar em algo perfeito para vestir, revisou seu texto de trabalho duas vezes, tomou um belo banho, hidratou os cabelos, o corpo, depilou-se e retocou o esmalte. Com os cabelos ainda molhados e cheios de creme hidratante presos em uma toca cor de rosa, de roupão branco e descalça começou a retirar tudo de seu guarda-roupa em busca da perfeição, e assim se encontrava ate o presente momento.

Jogou-se no sofá e bufou enraivecida, quando a campainha chamou sua atenção, levantou sobressaltada,

_ meu deus e se for o sesshoumaru e eu ainda estou desse jeito! – então olhou o relógio e ele marcava seis horas, respirou aliviada, ainda tinha duas horas, - ah sua sonsa! – bateu na própria testa, - se fosse um desconhecido o porteiro te avisaria né?! – então só poderia ser duas pessoas, Sango, que era sua melhor amiga e todos ali já a conheciam e a deixavam passar como se fosse moradora do prédio, ou seu vizinho fofo Jakotsu, que sempre invadia sua casa.

Então sorriu pois ambas as opções seriam fantásticas para ajudá-la em seu dilema do momento, correu para a porta e deparou-se com uma impaciente Sango, que olhou-a com uma mistura de incerteza e braveza,

_ o que você tava fazendo que demorou tanto para abrir a porta Rin? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha,

_ preciso da sua ajuda Sango! Não consigo nada que me deixe satisfeita! Eu já tentei dos menores ate os maiores e nenhum conseguiu me satisfazer! – a outra deu um pulo pra trás,

_ Rin você não ta me pedindo isso né? – sua cara parecia em pânico,

_ claro que sim, você é minha amiga San, pra quem mais eu pediria?

_ tudo bem que eu sou sua amiga, que somos quase irmãs, intimas e tal,mas não assim Rinzinha, você ta na seca assim amiga?ta infernal ein?! – Rin sobressaltou-se ao entender ao que a amiga se referia,

_ Sango! Você enlouqueceu de vez! Isso é excesso de Miroku sabia? Esta se tornando uma completa tarada feito ele! – entrou e a amiga seguiu-a fechando a porta,

_ ué Rin, você demora um tempão para abrir a porta, me chega só de roupão e sem fôlego o que queria que eu pensasse? E ainda me vem com essa de que já tentou de todos os tamanhos? Olha só!

_ ah meu deus! Eu só quero uma ajuda para escolher uma roupa!eu já experimentei todos os tamanhos e estilos de vestidos sua tarada! E alias eu to hidratando o meu cabelo, por que vou sair com um deus grego hoje! Não to na seca porcaria nenhuma, sua perva! – retruca lhe tacando uma almofada.

_ okay okay! – falou levantando as mãos ao alto, - eu não quis dizer nada com isso, só falei por que eu já tava pensando uma coisa ai você me diz que não consegue nada que te deixe satisfeita e quer minha ajuda, você me faz pensar bobeira ué!

_ San, você ta virando uma verdadeira perva, o Miroku ta fazendo um trabalho bom com você amiga, o que ele anda te ensinando ein? Andam praticando muito? – gargalhou Rin, Sango emburra a cara e lhe devolve a almofada que ela tinha tacado, acertando bem na cara,

_ sua boba! Vamos esquecer isso, você não disse que precisava da minha ajuda? – Rin abriu um grande sorriso,

_ claro que preciso, vem! – e as duas correram para o quarto, no meio da enorme bagunça de Rin.

______________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru encostou o carro em frente a sua casa, o porteiro abriu-lhe o portão, desceu e entrou pensativo, foi direto até o escritório, e sentou-se na confortável cadeira, pegou o porta-retrato que adornava a mesa e olhou-o carinhosamente,

_ gostaria que estivesse aqui para presenciar o seu maior sonho começando a se realizar, - ele disse ao belo rosto da foto, - você gostaria de conhecê-la – passou o dedo suavemente sobre a bela face, então colocou o objeto novamente sobre a mesa e retirou-se daquele ambiente,

_ senhor Sesshoumaru? – ele virou-se e encontrou sua governanta,

_ sim Sra. Kaede? – disse ao parar com um pé no primeiro degrau da enorme escada que se abria a sua frente,

_ devo mandar preparar o jantar hoje?

_ não vou jantar em casa hoje, pode dispensar todos mais cedo, inclusive, você tem o resto do dia e amanha de folga, e todos os outros também, - e continuou a subir as escadas,

_ sim senhor! – então a velha senhora retirou-se,

Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto e livrou-se de suas roupas, foi direto ao chuveiro, depois de um demorado e relaxante banho colocou uma roupa fresca e pegou algumas fichas de pacientes que trouxera consigo para analisar, ate que foi interrompido 20 minutos depois pelo toque de seu celular,

_ alô? – atendeu ainda com o olhar preso na ficha a sua frente,

_ Sesshy larga essas fichas e me atenda direito! – ele sorriu, e desviou o olhar dos papeis a sua frente,

_ diga Kagome, - ouviu-a bufar do outro lado,

_ eu sabia que ia estar trabalhando mesmo não estando de plantão hoje, - ela reclamou, - como aposto que também esta preso nesse mausoléu!

_ tenho que cuidar da casa enquanto Inutaisho esta fora, Kagome, sabe disso!

_ ele é seu pai sabia? Deveria se referir a ele dessa maneira! – ela criticou, - alem do mais, essa rixa ridícula já esta na hora de acabar!

_ você não ligou para brigar comigo dessa vez foi? – ele sorria, ela jamais mudaria o seu jeito mandão,

_ não, dessa vez não! – ela gargalhou do outro lado da linha, - escute, meus pais vão fazer uma festa para comemorar suas bodas no próximo final de semana, no sábado é minha folga, mas no domingo eu tenho de estar lá das nove da manha ate as cinco da tarde e o plantão das onze ate as quatro e meia, eu posso pegar o plantão mas queria saber se pode me cobrir durante o dia, por que eu saio na sexta a noite e só chego no domingo as seis e meia da tarde.

_ sabe que sim Kagome, farei seu turno – ele sorriu – e dê meus votos de felicidade aos seus pais,

_ obrigada sesshy! Por isso que eu te amo! – sesshoumaru apenas sorriu do outro lado da linha, - ei sesshy?

_ sim?

_ você parece menos chato hoje, o que aconteceu? Resgatou alguma donzela em perigo foi? – ela zombou,

_ e vou levá-la para dançar hoje à noite – ouviu-a gritar do outro lado,

_ NÃO ACREDITO SESSHY!!! Finalmente alguém para domar esse coração duro!

- é só uma noitada Kagome, não vá se animando e nem preparando uma lista de perguntas para mim, pois não vai conseguir nada!

_ não ache que me convenceu okay? Eu te ligo amanha, com certeza!

_ eu sei que sim, por isso vou me manter a distancia do aparelho para nem mesmo escutá-lo tocar!

_ não seja mau! Obrigada por me cobrir! Te vejo amanha! Beijos,

_ beijos Kagome, bom plantão!

_ obrigada, boa noitada! – ouviu-a rir antes de desligar,

______________________________________________________________________

Ela vestia uma calça skinny grafite, e um tomara que caia vermelha com o desenho de uma flor na lateral direita em prata, uma sandália de salto fino preta com detalhes em strass prata, três anéis, duas pulseiras grafite e grossas no braço esquerdo, um brinco de argola prata, um pequeno solitário com pingente de gota. Nos cabelos, uma metade estava presa e cheia de cachos com pequenos strass, a outra parte solta e com apenas as pontas cacheadas, a franja lisa. Nos olhos, um contorno preto forte de lápis, um delineador negro esfumaçado com a ponta mais forte e uma sombra grafite esfumaçada, os cílios longos, porém cobertos por mascara transparente, para não pesar a maquiagem. Nos lábios um leve contorno de lábios e um batom vermelho, e um gloss transparente apenas para realçar.

Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, exatamente da maneira que queria, sorriu e virou-se para encarar a amiga que estava jogada sobre sua cama,

_ Sango você fez um trabalho divino com meus cabelos! E a maquiagem então?! Nossa! – a amiga apenas sorriu-lhe,

_ as ordens Rin! – e piscou um dos olhos,

_ Obrigada! – sorriu-lhe calorosamente,

_ bom, agora acho que mereço saber quem é o Deus grego que vai levá-la a loucura essa noite, não? – sorriu marota,

_ nos conhecemos por acaso, brigamos pela ultima barra de frutas vermelhas na Dori's ontem... – sorriu diante do olhar incrédulo da amiga, - e hoje nos trombamos na lanchonete da Liz, e eu digo uma trombada de sentido real, batemos de frente e meu sorvete se espatifou no chão, então ele se ofereceu para pagar outro...

_ ai conversa vai, conversa vem e já vai "dançar" com o Deus grego né? – zombou

_ Sango!

_ ai! Eu não dou uma sorte dessas nunca trombo em alguém interessante, isso é tão injusto!

_ não pode reclamar, quem tem o vizinho gostoso é você! Minha vizinha é uma senhora da quarta idade já... – brincou,

_ epa! Que historia é essa de vizinho gostoso? Me apresenta ele por que eu não conheço ainda... – fingiu-se de desentendida,

_ ah San, vai me dizer que não acha o Miroku gostoso? Enlouqueceu amiga?

_ ah! Você que é louca Rin! – então o interfone soou terminando a conversa delas,

_ ah meu deus! Quantas horas San? – a amiga pegou o celular jogado no cama e verificou,

_ oito horas em ponto! – sorriu – parece que nosso galã é extremamente pontual! – rin sorriu se recordando do que havia dito a ele na saída da lanchonete, sabia que estava certa, ele não se atrasaria nem um minuto. Correu ate a sala e atendeu o pequeno telefone,

_ sim?

_ Srta. Rin, estão esperando-a aqui embaixo, o Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. – informou o porteiro,

_ certo, obrigada Houjo, diga que já estou descendo!

_ sim Srta. – ela colocou então o aparelho de volta a base e sorriu a amiga que lhe esperava,

_ então como estou?

_ divina!

_ certo! Vamos? – pegou somente as chaves, odiava ter de levar bolsa a boate,

_ vamos! – desceram no elevador sorrindo e fofocando, assim que as portas se abriram e ela deu o primeiro passo no saguão um delicioso perfume tomou seu olfato, sorriu, então finalmente avistou-o, estava lindo, com uma calça de Brin azul marinho, uma camisa branca com detalhes prateados, um tênis negro com pequenos detalhes grafite, muito perfumado, com os cabelos sedosos soltos, e os olhos brilhantes, um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

_ Esta linda! – ele se aproximou olhando-a de cima a baixo de maneira provocativa,

_ obrigada! Você também! – elogiou-o e então se lembrou da amiga que estava com ela, e quando se virou para apresentá-la encontrou uma Sango pasma, - San?

_ não acredito nisso! – então ela abriu aquele seu enorme sorriso matreiro – Kagome não vai acreditar quando eu ligar contando!

_ obrigado Sango, vai me fazer entrar em um interrogatório pior do que o que me espera, ela me ligou faz uns minutos... – respondeu sesshoumaru,

_ vocês se conhecem? – interferiu Rin abismada,

_ Oh com certeza! Sesshoumaru é irmão de Inuyasha, e um dos melhores amigos de uma grande amiga minha, um dia acabamos nos encontrando e...

_ e Sango me inferniza desde então! – ele cortou-a, porem de maneira suave,

_ Ah! Deixe de ser chato, não pode ser pior que Kagome! – ele suspirou,

_ não, ninguém consegue tal feitio! – ele brincou,

_ Uow! Tenho de dizer que estou surpresa, Sango é uma de minhas melhores amigas! – comentou Rin sorrindo,

_ quanta coincidência! – Sango brincou – bom, eu vou indo, te ligo mais tarde Rin! Tchau Sesshoumaru! Boa Noitada para vocês!

_ tchau San! – Rin respondeu sorrindo enquanto Sesshoumaru a guiava ate o carro, ele abriu a porta, esperou que ela entrasse e se acomodasse e fechou-a, dando então a volta no veiculo e entrando, ligou o motor e começou a seguir,

_ incrível conhecer Sango... – comentou Rin para quebrar o silencio, sesshoumaru sorriu levemente para ela,

_ nos conhecemos por coincidência, um dia ela apareceu no hospital procurando por Kagome, mas tínhamos combinado de jantar naquele dia, e Sango acabou indo conosco, assim, acabei conseguindo mais uma maluca por perto... – ele brincou, Rin sorriu,

_ não conheço Kagome, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Sango fala muito dela, mas nunca tivemos chance de nos conhecermos pessoalmente, sempre temos compromissos em dias alternados, e quando finalmente conseguimos uma data livre em comum, algo acontece e nos conseguimos nos encontrar, - sesshoumaru olhou-a assentindo,

_ não se preocupe, você esta com sorte, ter Kagome no seu pé não é algo que se ache proveitoso, - zombou – mas é uma pessoa adorável, de um coração imenso, divertida e amalucada, alem de uma brilhante profissional! – ele concluiu, Rin assobiou,

_ nossa! Você realmente a venera – brincou, porem a pontada de ciúmes quase imperceptível estava ali,

_ Kagome costuma dizer que cuida de mim, apesar de em minha opinião ela conseguir esse fato poucas vezes é agradável tê-la como companhia, ou cozinhando para mim nos finais de semana.

_ hmm... – Rin murmurou – não tem o costume de passar os fins de semana com seus pais? Normalmente os filhos, especialmente homens, morrem de saudades da comida da mãe, e o domingo é a data ideal de uma reunião familiar – ela comentou distraída, e não percebeu quando o semblante de sesshoumaru se alterou minimamente, para depois relaxar novamente,

_ não mantenho muito contato com meus pais, alem da distancia, quase não tenho tempo devido a correria no hospital... – ele respondeu simplesmente,

_ onde eles moram?

_ Tókio.

_ então é japonês também? – ela sorriu,

_ inteiramente! Porque também? - sorriu com a mudança de assunto,

_ sou mestiça, minha mãe é japonesa, mas meu pai é europeu, filho de um italiano com uma francesa! – gargalhou, - uma mistura enorme, eu sei... meu irmão e eu somos japoneses, mas tenho um meio-irmão por parte de pai que é americano!

_ realmente uma mistura... – ele concordou enquanto parava o carro em frente a um belo restaurante tailandês.

Um homem alto vestido com um terno negro abriu a porta para Rin enquanto o manobrista abria a porta de Sesshoumaru e pegava as chaves, levando o carro, ele ofereceu o braço a Rin que aceitou sorrindo, entraram no exótico ambiente e logo sentaram-se, fizeram seus pedidos e conversaram por um longo tempo, saborearam pratos diferentes e brindaram a noite e a uma ultima barra de chocolate de frutas vermelhas sorrindo, quando já eram quase dez horas, Sesshoumaru acertou a conta e saíram de braços dados.

O carro já estava na porta, entraram e seguiram caminho, mas ao invés de tomar a direção da boate, sesshoumaru tomou outro caminho,

_ onde pretende me levar?- Rin perguntou curiosa,

_ estou raptando-a por alguns instantes – ele respondeu com um meio-sorriso,

Rin não contestou mais nada, apenas sorriu e seguiu contando-lhe pequenos incidentes de sua infância, demoraram apenas dez minutos para chegarem, Sesshoumaru encostou o carro e Rin percebeu que estavam próximos ao Parque Nipônico, olhou para o lado e viu vibrantes luzes de neon em uma pequena placa brilhando escondida onde dizia "Lilians Bar – Open".

Ele abriu a porta e estendeu-lhe a mão, ela sorriu e aceitou prontamente, ele a guiou ate dentro do simples ambiente que era o bar, pararam em frente ao balcão, onde uma mulher estava lixando as unhas, ela ergueu os olhos e quando os viu jogou a lixa de qualquer jeito e abriu um enorme sorriso, correu ate eles,

_ Sesshoumaru! – ela parou em frente a nós, porem do outro lado do balcão, - vejo que trouxe companhia hoje... – ela sorriu,

_ olá Lilian, esta é Rin... uma amiga.

_ um prazer querida! Sou Lilian, a dona desta espelunca fofinha! – ela piscou um olho divertida e estendeu a mão que Rin apertou amigavelmente,

_ é um prazer, e seu bar é adorável, - e ela era sincera, apesar de simples, era muito bem organizado e limpo, com paredes de pequenos tijolinhos vermelhos, mesas de madeira rústica e pequenos pôsteres de chocolates por todos os lados,o chão de um ladrilhado azulado, e o balcão igualmente de madeira com tijolinhos,

_ obrigada! Então... – ela voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, - o que vai querer hoje?

_ duas de frutas vermelhas e uma crocante, - ele olhou Rin – tem algum sabor especial que goste? – ainda sem entender, ela apenas sorriu e negou, - certo, somente isso por enquanto Lilian...

_ okay! – ela virou-se e abriu duas das imensas portas de um armário que estava atrás dela, onde Rin visualizou dezenas de chocolates diferentes, - ela retirou os sabores pedidos e tornou a fechá-lo, - aqui esta!

_ obrigado Lilian, passo aqui amanha, certo?

_ sem problemas! Boa noite para vocês! – ela piscou o olho divertida, _ Oh! E espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui Rin!

_ Ah, claro! – esta sorriu amigavelmente, _ Boa Noite! – então de braços passados saíram do local, já do lado de fora, Rin soltou-se dele e o encarou confusa,

_ um dia o irresponsável do meu irmão se embebedou aqui, e eu tive de buscá-lo, então senti o cheiro maravilhoso do chocolate e resolvi experimentar, esperando ser uma porcaria, mas me surpreendi ao degustar o mais delicioso dos chocolates, e assim descobri o paraíso que são os doces de Lilian, apesar do jeito extravagante, ela é uma ótima cozinheira!

_ não podem ser melhores que a Dori's, podem? – ela perguntou divertida, enquanto aceitava a barra de frutas vermelhas que ele lhe estendia,

_ você nem vai acreditar, - ela abriu a embalagem e provou um pedaço, receosa, quando o sabor explodiu em sua boca como a maior perfeição do mundo, - Hmm... Kami, quase não posso acreditar que exista algo assim! – sesshoumaru sorriu,

_ não perdeu o habito japonês... – ele notou, ela olhou-o sorrindo enquanto mordia um pedaço maior do chocolate,

_ eu raramente uso meus hábitos orientais, os americanos de Nova York amam o seu precioso inglês, - ela disse divertida, - mas não tem problema com você... você não é americano! – ela zombou, - Kami, esta mesmo uma delicia!

_ este é o motivo pelo qual eu raramente vou a Dori's agora, - ele disse simplesmente degustando seu chocolate com vontade,

_ então, aquele dia, o que aconteceu para trocar essas maravilhas? – ela percebeu curiosa,

_ estava atrasado, - respondeu simplesmente, - não podia me dar ao luxo de dar a volta e parar aqui para comprar um chocolate, e estava com uma vontade de comer chocolates, e a Dori's ainda é a segunda melhor... – Rin gargalhou,

_ então, brigou com uma louca e saiu sem chocolate, por que uma velhinha foi mais esperta e levou, - ele lembrou rindo,

_ ao que parece não tenho muita sorte – ele brincou, - então, quer mais algum doce ou prefere ir agora?

_ estou satisfeita, obrigada!

_ certo! – então ele abriu a porta gentilmente e deu a volta ao seu lado após fechá-la, arrancou e tomou a direção certa para a Night Dolls.

A boate estava lotada, por sorte conseguiram um passe VIP que Rin não tinha idéia de onde Sesshoumaru havia tirado, a música soava alta e eletronicamente agitada, as pessoas dançavam animadas no meio da pista, outras, beijavam-se loucamente nos cantos, enquanto o restante delas embebedava-se no bar. Sesshoumaru guiou-a pela mão ate uma área próxima ao bar,

_ quer beber algo? – perguntou cavalheiro, ela sorriu marota,

_ eu quero dançar! Vem! – e puxou-o para o meio da pista onde a musica agitada movia loucamente as pessoas ali, ela começou a se mover no ritmo da musica, ele observou-a por alguns minutos, o desejo enevoando seus olhos, então tomou-a pela cintura e começou a se mover com ela,

Depois de dançar incessantemente duas músicas seguidas, Rin puxou-o para fora da aglomeração que se movia e sentou-se em um dos bancos do Bar, um tanto vermelha e ofegante, porem com um enorme sorriso nos lábios,

_ um Martini, por favor! – pediu ao barman, - e você sesshoumaru?

_ somente uma água gaseificada, por favor – Rin olhou-o sem compreender,

_ alguém tem de dirigir, não é? – e piscou, ela sorriu,

_ isso é totalmente a sua cara sabia? – ela zombou, - mas você está certo!se todos agissem assim os hospitais não estariam lotados... – então sua bebida chegou, tomou um gole, enquanto ele tomava lentamente sua água, conversaram alguns minutos ainda refrescando-se com as bebidas antes de voltarem à pista de dança, onde dançaram ate a madrugada.

A música eletrônica os fez mexer juntos, os corpos em um único movimento, enquanto as mais românticas os deixaram colados, a respiração de Rin em seu pescoço enquanto ele apoiava delicadamente o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, e se moviam lentamente, como caricias de amor. Seus olhos se perderam um no outro em certos momentos, seus corpos se roçaram provocativamente muitas vezes, seus lábios quase se encontraram por duas vezes, enquanto o desejo os queimava por dentro, porém, não cederam.

Eram duas e meia da manha quando Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram da boate, exaustos. Seguiram no carro dele calmamente pelas ruas quase fantasmas da madrugada, ele estacionou em frente ao prédio de Rin e desceu para lhe abrir a porta,

_ obrigada! – ela sorriu, - a noite foi ótima sesshoumaru! Obrigada pelo passeio! Ah! – ela lembrou-se – e por me apresentar ao mais delicioso chocolate da cidade!

_ foi um prazer Rin... Espero vê-la em breve – ela sorriu e pegou uma caneta que tinha visto na lateral da porta do carro e anotou seu telefone na mão dele,

_ me ligue! – ela piscou, - Boa Noite Sesshoumaru!

_ Boa Noite Rin! – ele disse enquanto ela entrava e tomava o elevador, entrou em seu carro e seguiu para casa.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Então? O que acharam?

Me digam! Deixem reviews lindas para mim!!!

Quero agradecer os lindos comentários que recebi, meninas vocês são sensacionais!!!

Obrigada de verdade, vocês me inspiram a escrever e me apóiam em continuar!!!

Obrigada a todas,

Deixem reviews sim?!

Kisu

Jhennie Lee

.


	4. Achocolatado

Ooh é uma sensação tão gostosa postar um novo capítulo! Por que deixa aquela ansiedade pelas reviews, para saber se suas leitoras gostaram, o que acharam, o que tem a te dizer... e tudo fica ainda melhor quando se recebe a primeira, depois a segunda, terceira e todas elas...

Quero primeiramente, agradecer a todas vocês, vocês que me incentivaram a escrever este capitulo e ele é **dedicado a todas vocês, minhas leitoras! **

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Boa Leitura!

________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 4 – Achocolatado

O sol da manha atingiu sua face, incomodada virou-se para o outro lado jogando as cobertas sobre a cabeça, remexeu-se em todas as direções antes de abrir os olhos de maneira sonolenta. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, e a medida que as memórias a tomavam, foi sorrindo.

Lembrou-se do corpo de Sesshoumaru colado ao seu, as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas e pela lateral de seu corpo, arrepiou-se com a lembrança, seus corpos se roçando lenta e ritmicamente, a respiração em seu pescoço, e a envolvente dança que os unia. Sorriu abertamente e jogou as cobertas para o lado, correu ate o som e escolheu um de seus CD's favoritos, de sua terra natal, e ligou o aparelho em um volume alto, começou a remexer os quadris,

_Neol cheoeum bon sunganbuteo  
Manjigo shipeo naman gajiho shipeo  
__**Chocolate love !**__  
__Yosul gateun saeroun maeryeok geobuhal su Itgetni_

Levantou os braços e rebolou, desceu-os balançando os ombros e movimentando os quadris, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios,

_Dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo  
Ireon neukkim cheo-eum-ingeol nan ppajyeo-Beoryeotjyo_

Continuou se movendo ritmicamente, correu e pulou na cama, pegou sua escova de cabelo e cantou junto usando-a como microfone, enquanto rebolava ainda em cima da cama,

_I got you babe, I call  
I call it __**chocolate love**__  
Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh __**chocolate love**_

_Meotjidan malron bujokhan geol  
Moduga nolral geoya sseureojil geoya  
__**Chocolate love!**__ Brand new world  
Han madiro da seolmyeonghal su eopneun geol_

_Musimhagae nalkaropge yuyokhago itseo  
Ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan Noka-beoryeotjyo_

Continuou movendo-se, pulou da cama e dançou por todo o quarto, jogando os cabelos e mexendo os quadris,

_I got you babe, I call  
I call it __**chocolate love  
**__Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh __**chocolate love  
**__I got you babe, I call  
I call it __**chocolate love  
**__Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh __**chocolate love**_

Deixou que sua mente se enchesse de imagens, suas e de sesshoumaru, seus corpos grudados, seguindo um único ritmo, movendo-se juntos, em êxtase, deixou que sua cabeça tombasse para trás e gargalhou, enquanto sua imaginação a enchia de sensações de prazer, como as fortes mãos dele passeando em seu corpo, que se arrepiava a medida que seu pensamento o alcançava, imaginou-o cobrindo-a de chocolate, misturados ao sabor dele e dela, juntos, deles.

_You and I, now picture, that'd be so fly  
Sweeties, break me off a piece of that __**Chocolate pie  
**__Bottom to top, you're so hot  
In my eyes, a perfect profile  
Something about that dark complexion  
That cause me feeling your style_

_Geuden jebeop swibji anha boyeo  
Hajiman neukkimi wayo  
Mantic hageh __**chocolate**__ cheoreom  
Oh geureotke naegeh wayo  
Geuden jebeop swibji anha boyeo  
Hajiman neukkimi wayo  
Mantic hageh __**chocolate**__ cheoreom  
Oh geureotke naegeh wayo_

Sua imaginação tomou-a por completo, suspirou satisfeita e sorriu, ainda dançando e movendo-se andou pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro, deu uma ultima rebolada na porta e entrou no ambiente gargalhando, deixou a porta aberta para que o som infiltrasse no ambiente enquanto a água relaxava seu corpo...

_I got you babe, I call  
I call it __**chocolate love  
**__Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh __**chocolate love**__  
I got you babe, I call  
I call it __**chocolate love**__  
Neoreul wonhae, gajilrae  
Dalkom dalkom oh __**chocolate love**_

_**(F(x) - Chocolate Love) **_

______________________________________________________________________

O telefone tocava insistentemente, e o barulho irritante já o tirava do serio. Finalmente suspirou e deixou o café terminando de passar e foi atender o irritante aparelho,

_ vou acabar por matá-la Kagome – murmurou enquanto ia ate o gritante telefone que estava na sala, _ pronto! – atendeu esperando ouvir o grito de Kagome do outro lado da linha e não a voz calma e doce que seguiu a cumprimentá-lo,

_ Bom dia meu querido!

_ Bom dia Izayoi, - manteve o tom distante, as doçuras da madrasta ainda alcançavam seu coração, mas ele sabia que ela não ligava por si mesma,

_ não use esse tom duro querido! Já esta na hora de esquecer tudo e voltar para casa não acha?Eu sinto tanta a sua falta, e seu pai também...

_ eu estou bem aqui Izayoi, não tem de se preocupar...

_ mas é claro que eu me preocupo! Você esta ai sozinho, fica sempre preso naquele hospital, não sai e nem se diverte, fica ai sozinho, não vem nem no natal! – ele suspirou – essa briga ridícula tem de acabar Sesshoumaru, ate mesmo Inuyasha que é mais birrento apareceu ano passado no Natal...

_ e Inutaisho conseguiu estragar tudo brigando com ele de novo... – ele completou, e dessa vez a mulher quem suspirou do outro lado da linha,

_ não foi bem assim... – tentou fazê-lo entender – desta vez a culpa foi de Inuyasha...

_ certo, não vou discutir isso...

_ mas também não vai aparecer não é mesmo? – ela inquiriu,

_ sinto muito Izayoi!

_ tudo bem... – ela suspirou derrotada, - mas eu não desisti, eu ligo de novo na véspera de natal!

_ como preferir... – após se despedirem, ele desligou o telefone e voltou a cozinha, serviu-se de um pouco de café e algumas torradas, ligou o noticiário e tentou relaxar, mas não prestava atenção em nada, Rin ainda reinava em seus pensamentos... e ele ansiava por ela.

______________________________________________________________________

Depois de um relaxante banho, a fome gritou e Rin, com preguiça de preparar algo, arrumou-se de maneira simples e desceu, seguiu ate a lanchonete ali próxima, onde no dia anterior havia trombado com Sesshoumaru, fez seu pedido, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um suco de laranja. O clima de inicio de outono estava ameno, com o céu claro e um vento fresco, sentada em uma mesinha no jardim da lanchonete apreciou a vista, ate que seu celular tocou,

_ alô?

_ PODE IR CONTANDO TUDINHO!!! – Rin gargalhou

_ tinha me esquecido que ia ligar San... – ela admitiu, afinal só levara o celular na esperança de sesshoumaru ligar,

_ não acredito Rin! Mas, me conta tudo, como foi?

_ foi ótimo! Divertimos-nos muito... – o telefone ficou mudo um instante,

_ estou esperando o resto... – disse Sango por fim, - cadê os detalhes? A empolgação e as experiências picantes?

_ Sango! Você esta realmente ficando uma perva! Miroku esta sendo uma péssima influencia!

_ não mude de assunto Rin! Vamos, me conte tudinho! Eu necessito de detalhes!

_ Oh kami! Não houve nada demais San, apenas jantamos, passeamos um pouco e depois dançamos a noite toda, mas foi só isso!

_ NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO HOUVE NEM UM, UM MIZERO BEIJINHO!

_ não San, não houve... Mas foi ótimo da mesma maneira, alem do mais, ainda estamos nos conhecendo...

_ vocês se conhecem devagar demais, há essa hora já poderia saber bem mais dele do que sabe, como por exemplo cada detalhe daquele corpo espetacular, por que vamos combinar Rin que o sesshoumaru é um divino pedaço de mau caminho, você já o viu apenas de short jogando com os rapazes? Oh kami! Eu não perco nunca isso na minha vida! É maravilhoso! Três deuses gregos todos a vista... – suspirou, Rin gargalhou do outro lado,

_ procurarei descobrir algo da próxima vez para você San, tipo, uma pinta escondida ou alguma marca difícil de ser vista, okay?

_ Oh, certo! Assim esta melhor! – rin voltou a rir, - Ah droga! Tenho que desligar Rin, parece que Kohaku ta destruindo a cozinha, - então deu um grito – NÃO MEXA AÌ HAKU! – e voltou-se para o telefone, - meu irmão é definitivamente um desastre, te ligo de novo mais tarde, beijos.

_ boa sorte com a cozinha! Beijos. – voltou a guardar o celular na mesma hora em que seu delicioso café chegava.

Pela manha ainda caminhou pela praça e desfrutou do tempo leve, ao chegar em casa, o seu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente,

_ alô?

_ dormiu bem? – ela sorriu,

_ hai, muito bem, e você? – a voz forte dele preencheu seus ouvidos,

_ muito bem – sentou-se no sofá e enrolou o dedo nos fios, - tem algum compromisso hoje Rin?

_ nenhum, por quê? – fez-se de desentendida,

_ posso pega-la daqui a meia-hora?Quero que almoce comigo hoje, o que acha?

_ acho ótimo, mas acabei de tomar café da manha, acordei tarde hoje... – comentou,

_ eu também, mas não pretendo almoçar agora, vou trazê-la a minha casa, podemos usufruir da piscina enquanto a estação ainda permite, e depois eu vou cozinhar para você... – ela gargalhou,

_ a proposta de vê-lo na cozinha me convenceu mais que a piscina – ela disse divertida,

_ pense no cardápio, - ele disse também sorrindo do outro lado – você escolhe e eu cozinho, passaremos no supermercado antes, tudo bem?

_ certo, vou me arrumar!

_ ótimo, chego aí logo! – despediram-se e Rin ainda ficou alguns minutos sorrindo abobada no sofá com o telefone nas mãos antes de correr pro quarto louca por uma roupa.

O short jeans com detalhes em prata, a blusa laranja soltinha com decote quadrado e uma fita prata amarrada abaixo do busto, uma sapatilha branca, os cabelos presos em um rabo alto, pegou a bolsa com tudo o que necessitaria e estava pronta. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, com apenas um contorno negro nos olhos e um gloss nos lábios, estava perfeita.

Dez minutos depois sua campainha tocava, ao abrir deparou-se com seu porteiro, que carregava um enorme ramalhete de flores,

_ Srta. Rin, entrega para você... – e passou-lhe o enorme e belo bouquet, ela agradeceu e fechou a porta, sentou-se no sofá e cheirou as flores, sorriu, pegou o cartão e abriu-o,

_Ainda não sei quais são suas flores favoritas, então coloquei um pouco de cada uma que havia na loja, espero que alguma lhe agrade. _

_Eu as escolhi por que me lembram você, delicadas, perfumadas e lindas._

_Estou aguardando-a aqui em baixo. _

_Com Carinho, _

_Sesshoumaru. _

Gargalhou e levantou-se para colocar as belas flores no jarro, voltou ao quarto e colocou o cartão cuidadosamente na gaveta de seu criado-mudo, então pegou a bolsa na sala e desceu, trancando a porta ao passar.

Tão logo pisou no saguão de entrada pode sentir o delicioso perfume invadir seu olfato, e logo a frente viu-o escorado no carro esperando-a, ao contrario da ultima vez, Sesshoumaru estava vestido casualmente, com uma bermuda caqui e uma camisa branca, e um chinelo no mesmo tom. Sorriu e aproximou-se dele, que a puxou e beijou carinhosamente na bochecha,

_ esta linda, como sempre!

_ obrigada... – disse enquanto entrava no carro – e obrigada pelas flores, eu as amei, todas elas...

_ fico feliz que tenha gostado, - ele disse enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e ligava o motor,

_ e a propósito – Rin começou, - minhas flores favoritas são os lírios... – ele sorriu e virou-se para ela um minuto,

_ é a primeira mulher que não tem preferência por rosas, sabia? – ela sorriu abertamente,

_ eu amo rosas, cor de rosa e azuis, especialmente as azuis, - confessou – sempre sonhei em recebê-las, mas como não é possível criá-las contento-me com os lírios, e as cores de rosa, bem vibrantes – disse,

_ não me esquecerei – ele afirmou e ela gargalhou, - então, escolheu o menu de hoje?

_ ainda estou em duvida, pensei em algo pratico e ao mesmo tempo saboroso, mas depois decidi que vou querer o prato especial do chefe, aquele que ele cozinha melhor, sua especialidade... – ele se surpreendeu com a resposta,

_ então vai confiar o seu paladar a mim?

_ completamente! – e ainda sorrindo, seguiram ate o supermercado.

Seguiram pelos corredores conversando animadamente enquanto sesshoumaru escolhia os ingredientes necessários, Rin se divertia ao vê-lo guiar o carrinho de maneira relaxada, ele ficava ainda mais glorioso quando assumia seu jeito relaxado. Alcançaram a seção de chocolates e doces, pararam olhando fixamente para uma enorme barra de chocolate, então sesshoumaru pegou duas sorrindo, e colocou no carrinho, juntamente com um pacote de mashmellows e outro de jujubas.

Depois de escolher um delicioso vinho foram para o caixa, na fila, havia apenas uma senhora em sua frente, enquanto ela passava seus produtos, lançava-lhe olhares, ate que suspirou e virou-se para o jovem casal sorrindo;

_ sabe, você me lembra o meu querido falecido marido. Altivo, forte e lindo – suspirou – sinto tanta falta dos meus tempos de adolescente, -olhou sonhadora e então virou-se para Rin – sabe garota, você tem sorte, vê se agarra o bonitão com unhas e dentes, não deixa ele escapar. – então tossiu duas vezes e voltou a sorrir para eles, - quando o meu querido Harry se foi, eu não tive do que reclamar, nossa vida foi uma maravilha! Desejo o mesmo para vocês! - pegou suas sacolas e acenou – foi um prazer conhecê-los! – e enfim virou-se para sair, deixando um sesshoumaru antônimo e uma Rin rubra.

O caminho ate a casa de sesshoumaru foi calmo e quase completamente silencioso, com exceção do som ligado baixo em um CD de musicas antigas, grandes clássicos internacionais. Ao parar esperando os portões se abrirem, Rin se ajeitou na poltrona, a casa era enorme e linda, em um estilo clássico contemporâneo. Simplesmente espetacular, com suas colunas brancas e seus enormes muros tingidos pelo verde das flores que o circundavam.

_ sua casa é linda – ela elogiou,

_ obrigado, - ele virou-se para olhá-la, - na verdade é a casa dos meus pais aqui, meu apartamento fica a vinte minutos daqui... – admitiu,

_ achei que seus pais morassem longe...

_ moram, mas compraram esta casa para estar por perto, afinal eu e Inuyasha vivemos aqui, eles costumavam vir muito, mas ultimamente não tem tido tempo, então nos cuidamos da casa e usufruímos dos luxos de vez em quando, - Rin sorriu,

Ele estacionou e guiou-a mostrando os cômodos térreos, deixou as sacolas na cozinha e subiu as gloriosas escadas de madeira pura, detalhada com corrimões exclusivos e entalhados de maneira clássica. A biblioteca, o escritório, e os quartos ficavam no andar superior, e Rin teve um aposento separado exclusivamente para ela. Trocou-se colocando o biquíni em tons alaranjados e um short jeans, então desceu as escadas encontrando sesshoumaru ao telefone,

_ sim, qualquer coisa me ligue novamente, - ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse enquanto escutava a resposta na outra linha, - certo, obrigado. Tchau. – ela já estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ele deixou que seus olhos passeassem pelo corpo quase totalmente descoberto dela e sorriu,

_ alguma coisa importante? – ela perguntou se referindo ao telefonema,

_ nada que nos atrapalhe, especialmente após vê-la... – ela sorriu,

_ não é justo só você estar vestido, alem do mais, prometi a Sango que conseguiria detalhes sórdidos para a próxima vez que ela me ligasse... – ele quase gemeu,

_ então creio que teremos de providenciá-los, - disse já roçando levemente seus lábios ao dela,

_ acho que podemos começar imediatamente, os detalhes são importantes... – ela murmurou entorpecida pela proximidade,

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele a beijou, prendendo-a pela cintura e pela nuca e perdeu-se nos doces lábios de Rin, que afundou seus dedos nos cabelos e ombros dele, ternura e paixão se misturarão a eles, e o desejo os consumiu quando ousada, Rin mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio inferior. Deitando-se sobre ela no sofá acariciou suas costas nuas e deixou seus lábios escorregarem para o delicioso pescoço, as unhas bem feitas arranharam-lhe levemente as costas arrepiando cada pedaço de seu corpo. Ainda beijando-a olhou em seus olhos e o brilho de satisfação e desejo que encontrou o excitou ainda mais, Rin gargalhou em seus lábios, enchendo o ambiente com sua energia rejuvenescedora.

Separaram-se somente quando o ar se fez estritamente necessário,

_ vai me enlouquecer pequena... – disse selando seus lábios levemente, ela apenas sorriu,

_ então o que vamos fazer primeiro? – ela perguntou ajeitando-se confortavelmente embaixo dele,

_ o que quiser... – ele respondeu roçando o nariz levemente pelo pescoço dela,

_ acho que quero ficar aqui mais um pouquinho... – respondeu sorrindo enquanto envolvia seus braços no pescoço dele que imediatamente tomou seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

______________________________________________________________________

Por kami! Como era possível uma pessoa estar tão exausta e ainda conseguir exercer todas as suas funções vitais? Kagome se perguntava enquanto ia em direção ao quarto do ultimo paciente que deveria checar antes de encerrar o seu turno. Havia trabalhado durante toda à tarde de sexta, saindo ás sete e voltando para pegar o plantão as dez. Já eram quase duas da tarde, com seu turno encerrado há duas horas atrás, ainda lhe faltava checar um paciente, toda a correria no hospital aquela noite havia derrotado-a. Quase trombou com alguém no corredor ao sair do quarto, mas os fortes braços a ampararam evitando a queda eminente.

_ parece exausta... – ela sorriu encarando os belos olhos violetas,

_ estou acabada Hashi... – confessou, ele sorriu e abraçou-a, ela aproveitou o carinho e apoiou a face em seu peito,

_ vou levá-la para casa, meu turno termina em dez minutos, me espera? – ela afirmou com um movimento de cabeça,

_ eu não estou realmente em condições de dirigir... – confessou,

Após trocar de roupa, trocando todo o uniforme branco por uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul marinho, kagome esperou apenas alguns minutos ate que Hashi aparecesse no saguão, lindo como sempre, lhe sorrindo,

_ vamos? – ele passou o braço por sua cintura e a guiou ate o carro, - está indo direto para casa?- perguntou enquanto saia do estacionamento do hospital e colocava os óculos escuros,

_ pensei em passar na casa do Sesshy... – comentou – hoje é sábado, ele provavelmente vai ficar o dia todo em casa sozinho... Para pegar o plantão á noite bem descansado...

_ e você pensou em não deixá-lo descansar não é? – sorriu,

_ não é bem assim, - ela defendeu-se sorrindo – apenas vou fazer companhia a ele e usufruir daquela belezura de piscina... – Ele sorriu,

_ você é mesmo terrível... Não ache que me engana com essa de piscina, você quer todos os detalhes da noitada dele – ela gargalhou,

_ Oh! Mas é claro que sim! Cada mínimo detalhe....

_ Você é incorrigível! Sesshoumaru acabará por matá-la Kagome, - brincou,

Seguiu o caminho ate o luxuoso bairro em que ele morava, tomando o caminho que levava as duas casas que sua família possuía ali,

_ ele esta em casa? Ou na mansão? – Hakudoushi perguntou parando entre as duas ruas,

_ deve estar naquele mausoléu... A única coisa que compensa naquela casa enorme é o jardim e a piscina, se fosse minha a faria toda de vidro, deixaria a claridade entrar, e não criaria aquele ambiente de mausoléu....

_ Kagome a casa é linda, você é a única que implica... – ele riu, enquanto entrava na rua certa, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas sorriu-lhe quando parou na frente da enorme mansão,

_ vai entrar?- ela perguntou,

_ obrigado, mas prezo minha vida para estar perto quando você enlouquecer Sesshoumaru com suas perguntas... – ela gargalhou,

_ medroso!- ela brincou e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente, - obrigada pela carona, você é um doce Hashi!

_ quem dera isso bastasse amor... – ele piscou um olho e ela sorriu divertida, saiu do carro e o portão da mansão já estava aberto para ela, acenou e viu o carro partir,

_ olá Srta. Kagome! – o porteiro cumprimentou-a

_ oi Jimmy, tudo bem?

_ sim, tudo bem. Parece cansada...

_ resultado de um enorme plantão... – sorriu – sesshy ta aí?

_ esta sim,

_ ótimo, vou entrar – e virou-se seguindo para a porta,

_ à vontade! – depois de freqüentar assiduamente por dois anos a casa de sesshoumaru, Kagome já não era vista como uma visita era praticamente da família, sempre carinhosa com os empregados, todos a admiravam e adoravam, assim como o patrão, que apreciava a companhia da amiga,

Kagome entrou e escutou vozes na piscina, ia se dirigindo para lá se Sesshoumaru não surgisse á sua frente completamente molhado, somente de sunga, mesmo acostumada em vê-lo de tal maneira era impossível não reparar no belo corpo e na masculinidade que ele exalava,

_ por que é sempre tão lindo Sesshy? – ele virou-se e sorriu para ela,

_ desistiu de ligar? – perguntou aproximando e beijando sua bochecha de maneira carinhosa,

_ você não ia me atender... Alem do mais estou cansada de um plantão puxado e nada melhor que uma piscina enorme ao meu dispor, - brincou,

_ você não muda jamais... É incorrigível! – Ela sorriu,

_ eu sei! Hashi me disse isso há pouco, quando me deixou aqui na porta... – comentou sorrindo satisfeita, - alem do mais, não pareço ser a única disposta a relaxar na piscina... – referiu-se ao estado em que ele se encontrava,

_ tenho de aproveitar enquanto a estação ainda permite... Alem do mais, hoje tenho visitas, acho que vai adorar conhecê-la, - Kagome abriu um sorriso enorme,

_ Oh sesshy! Se você a trouxe para cá então é serio! Estou tão feliz por você! – pulou sobre ele pendurando-se em seu pescoço, ele apenas sorriu abraçando-a pela cintura, ela se afastou uns milímetros para olhá-lo no rosto, - você parece ate mais lindo depois de confessar sabia?

_ não seja boba Kagome... – disse colocando-a novamente no chão,

_ sesshy? – Rin apareceu na porta ainda molhada, - Ah... me desculpe!

_ Rin? – Kagome perguntou olhando-a, a morena analisou-a novamente e abriu um sorriso surpreso,

_ Kagome! Finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente!

_ Oh! Quase não acredito! Que maravilha! – caminhou ate ela – deixe-me abraçá-la!

_ eu estou completamente molhada.... – disse sem graça,

_ Oh querida não se preocupe com detalhes! – e envolveu-a em um caloroso abraço, sesshoumaru sorriu observando-as,

_ eu estava indo buscar algumas toalhas, já volto – sesshoumaru anunciou,

_ certo – Kagome o dispensou com um aceno e puxou Rin de volta para a varanda, onde se sentaram e conversaram ate que o telefone tocasse estridentemente – odeio quando ele faz isso! – Kagome reclamou levantando-se,

_ o que? – perguntou Rin,

_ Sesshy tem o mau habito de não atender o telefone quando eu posso fazer isso por ele, é um folgado isso sim! – então entrou em casa gritando – sabe que esta abusando de minha bondade Sesshy! – pegou o aparelho emburrada e atendeu – Pronto!

_ Kah? – então um sorriso enorme abriu-se em seus lábios,

_ Oi Inu!

_ pensei que estivesse de plantão hoje... – ele comentou,

_ sai do hospital há pouco... Então resolvi relaxar na piscina, e nada melhor que abusar da paciência do Sesshy... – ouviu-o rir do outro lado,

_ você é incorrigível, sabia?

_ é, tiraram o dia para me dizer isso hoje, você é a terceira pessoa – zombou,

_ e eu imaginando que estava sendo criativo, - fingiu drama, - mas bom, eu liguei para saber se Sesshoumaru estava aí hoje...

_ fugindo dos seus deveres para com a casa? Izayoi o mataria se deixasse as roseiras dela sem a quantidade exata de água...

_ esse não é o meu final de semana, mas imaginei que talvez ele tivesse plantão ou algum compromisso e não tivesse aparecido...

_ ele esta aqui sim, - então se lembrou – Oh! E com Rin! Acredita?

_ Rin? A amiga de Sango?

_ ora, quem mais seria?!

_ então ela era a noitada dele? – perguntou divertido, - não sabia que Sango estava fazendo papel de cupido de novo, achei que tivesse desistido depois da ultima vez... – riu lembrando-se,

_ Sango não é tão teimosa assim, pelo que Rin me contou não foi culpa dela dessa vez... eles se conheceram sozinhos e por acaso...

_ Oh.. Menos mal, pelo menos não teremos mais um Kohaku correndo de uma louca...

_ ainda não sei como Sango pode pensar na possibilidade de envolver Haku com aquela vizinha maluca... Eles não tinham nada a ver... A mulher era uma louca completa, possessiva ciumenta e Haku tão tranqüilo...

_ mas tenho que confessar que quase morri de tanto rir, a cena foi hilária! – Inuyasha explodiu em gargalhadas do outro lado da linha,

_ Oh realmente! – concordou Kagome recordando-se do momento....

**Flashback On**

_Todos haviam combinado de se encontrar na casa de Sango naquela tarde de sábado, para comemorar o novo relacionamento de seu irmão caçula, e principalmente seu sucesso como cupido. Ela havia preparado suas famosas e deliciosas tortas de morango. _

_Kagome e Inuyasha haviam combinado de chegarem juntos, portanto, como ele teve um imprevisto no trabalho, ambos estavam atrasados quando finalmente chegaram ao prédio. Sango morava no quinto andar e quando as portas do elevador se abriram, se Inuyasha não tivesse reflexos extremamente rápidos e não houvesse puxado Kagome, uma enorme tigela tinha se espatifado bem em sua cabeça. _

__ mas o que...? - os dois se perguntam e vêem Sango correndo em direção a eles, _

__ eu não sei o que fazer, eles vão acabar se matando! _

__ mas o que ta acontecendo? – Kagome pergunta... _

__ VOCÊ É UM INFELIZ KOHAKU! É UM INUTIL QUE NEM MESMO SABE DAR PRAZER A UMA MULHER! UM IMCOMPETENTE! – os berros da vizinha são escutados no meio da bagunça, _

__ bom, é que ela e Haku estavam em um momento digamos, intimo, mas ele começou a criticar a cobra dela, aí ela ficou brava e disse que a culpa era dele e... _

__ peraí Sango! – Kagome a interrompeu – que cobra? _

__ a cobra de estimação dela... _

__ você arrumou uma louca que cria uma cobra para namorar o seu irmão? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo, _

__ VOCÊ NÃO DÁ CONTA NEM DA SUA COBRA GIGANTESCA, POR ISSO TEM QUE CRIAR ESSES RATOS NOJENTOS PARA SATISFAZÊ-LA! _

__ acho que seu irmão vai morrer lá dentro – Inuyasha disse após os gritos, e mais algumas coisas voarem pela porta quebrando na parede, _

__ então o Haku disse que não podia se concentrar com a cobra olhando para ele e... _

__ realmente não deve dar, imagina que horror, você lá em um momento intimo com uma cobra te encarando, credo! – Inuyasha interrompeu novamente, _

__ ela ficou brava e disse que a culpa era de Haku por que ele não dava conta do "serviço" então ela tinha que criar uma cobra me casa que desse... – continuou Sango, _

__ essa mulher é mesmo louca San! – criticou Kagome, _

__ eu sei... – ela pareceu desolada – mas o Haku piorou tudo quando disse que ela não dava conta da cobra e por isso criava os ratos nojentos – Kagome fez uma careta de nojo e Inuyasha pôs a língua pra fora em sinal de desgosto – aí os dois começaram a se xingar e dizerem que um é mais incompetente que o outro no quesito cama, ate que ela jogou o bule na cabeça dele... _

__ EU VOU TE MATAR DESGRAÇADO! – então Kohaku apareceu correndo para fora do apartamento e deslizando pelo corredor, a maluca vinha atrás dele e tinha um rato nas mãos, _

__ SUA LOUCA! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM E TIRA ESSE BICHO NOJENTO DAQUI! – e o mais inusitado aconteceu, ela jogou o rato nele que grudou na blusa que ele usava, Kohaku começou a gritar e xingar enquanto ela ria feito louca e ameaçava soltar a cobra nele. _

_Levou meia-hora depois disso para a polícia que a outra vizinha tinha chamado chegar, depois mais meia-hora para tirar o rato ainda grudado em Kohaku, ainda tiveram de acalmar a louca, e escoltar todos lá para baixo. Depois disso, Kohaku e Sango tiveram que se mudar, para onde então moram ate hoje. E ela nunca mais deu uma de cupido. _

**Flashback Off **

Os dois riram ao telefone recordando-se.

_ bom, eu só liguei para verificar se precisavam de mim aí Kah...

_ certo, - ela disse,

_ ahn... Posso te ligar mais tarde?

_ claro, vou estar em casa...

_ okay, eu te ligo então. Um beijo.

_ outro, - então desligou o aparelho sorrindo,

_ para você desligar o telefone sorrindo só pode ser o traste do Inuyasha... – comentou sesshoumaru divertido,

_ ora! Não seja chato sesshy!

Kagome ainda ficou por algumas horas, conversando com Rin e desfrutando da piscina antes de deixá-los novamente a sós, o relógio já marcava quatro horas e a fome pareceu finalmente chamá-los.

_ vou preparar algo para comermos, o que acha? – Rin estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça nas pernas dele recebendo um carinho nos cabelos

_ depois do maravilhoso almoço de hoje, não ouso me candidatar ao fogão, você é bem melhor lá... – ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente,

_ certo, mas quero sua companhia... – levantaram-se e foram ate a cozinha, Rin se sentou em um dos altos bancos metálicos do balcão enquanto ele abria os armários pegando o que necessitava, - o que quer comer?

_ o que for fazer pra mim está ótimo!

_ então um achocolatado com mashmellows e alguns cookies esta bom?

_ perfeito! – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ele começava a preparar.

Tomaram os deliciosos chocolates abraçados no sofá assistindo a um filme qualquer que passava na televisão, quando sesshoumaru virou seu rosto e tomou seus lábios nos dele, não foi um beijo demorado, foi terno, calmo e delicioso, sob o sabor do chocolate em suas bocas...

_ é tão estranho tudo parecer tão perfeito quando nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo... – Rin disse sorrindo nos braços dele,

_ dizem que o começo é sempre bom... – ele comentou beijando-a,

_ como chocolate – ela falou mexendo nos cabelos dele,

_ deliciosamente sedutor no começo, mas depois de um tempo fica enjoativo...

_ certo, mas quando esta apenas achocolatado, agente não enjoa... – ela confirmou, e ele tomou novamente os seus lábios para si.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Oie meus amores, eu sei, eu sei... eu ando demorando a postar meus capítulos... mas é que ando com tanta coisa para fazer que quase não dou conta...

Alem da escola normal, tem o trabalho todo dia ate sete da noite, nos sábados e domingos ate meio dia, nas segundas e quartas o inglês, nas terças espanhol, alem do vestibular, Enem e preparação para a faculdade, a formatura do final do ano... é coisa demais....

Mas quero dizer que estou me esforçando, sempre que tenho um tempo livre, eu venho escrever, claro que nem sempre consigo, afinal, as vezes o estresse é tanto que a mente paralisa e simplesmente não sai nada...

Quero agradecer a compreensão e o carinho de todas vocês, são sensacionais amores!

Deixem reviews para mim, sim?! É muito importante para mim saber o que estão achando, dêem sugestões, idéias, tudo...

Beejocas, e obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi... vocês são especiais meninas!

Amo todas!

Com carinho,

Jhennie

.


	5. Cuidados Médicos

Uhuuulll eu não morri, okay?! ^^" eu sei que estou mega atrasada com vocês, mas estou em uma correria imensa XD

Semana que vem tenho Enem e na outra tenho duas provas de vestibular, graças a Deus finalizei a escola já e os trabalhos acabaram... assim arrumei um tempinho para escrever e postar um pouco pra vocês....

Bom, espero que compreendam... e quanto a Olhos da Alma, eu pretendo atualizar logo tambem, se possível ainda essa semana, hoje não dá por que já exagerei escrevendo esse aqui, to mega passando mal, com gripe pesada e inicio de desidratação, XDDD então tenho que me cuidar! ^^"

Espero que curtam o capitulo, certo?!

Beejocaas!!!

Capítulo 5 – Cuidados Médicos

A tarde de segunda passou veloz, logo o céu tomava o tom alaranjado e o sol sumia dando espaço para sua bela companheira brilhar na escuridão que o precederia, o encantador crepúsculo enfeitava o céu, enquanto as pessoas saiam de seus trabalhos exaustos e famintos, enquanto outras, ainda enfrentavam plantões noturnos...

_ tem certeza Sesshy? Eu posso trazer para você! – retrucava Kagome insatisfeita com a resposta de seu amigo, o homem que ate então mantinha os olhos fixos em uma ficha que avaliava levantou os olhos e encarou a bela morena a sua frente que já estava sem seus trajes hospitalares, com uma calça branca leve e uma regata da mesma cor, porem agora com seu casaco de inverno de camurça marrom,

_ não se preocupe Kagome, mais tarde eu como alguma coisa na cantina do hospital...

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez,

_ sesshy já esta mais tarde... São sete e meia da noite! E você vai ficar de plantão ate quatro da manha! Sabe que de madrugada as coisas são piores! – ele levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou lentamente ate a mulher ali presente, tocou-lhe os ombros e sorriu,

_ sabe que não precisa se preocupar, sim? Eu vou me alimentar, e hoje é segunda feira Kagome, o plantão da madrugada não é tão puxado quanto o do fim de semana, hoje é relativamente calmo por aqui, você sabe...

Ela suspirou derrotada, e encarou-o sorrindo amigavelmente;

_ esta bem, mas vou pedir a Kaede-san para vigiá-lo... – ele não a contrariou sabendo ser completamente desnecessário, já que ela o faria de qualquer modo, porem revirou um pouco os olhos em sinal de incredulidade, e percebeu quando o olhar dela se tornou um tanto malicioso, - mas Sesshy, e a Rin-chan huh?

_ estava ate estranhando você não ter perguntado nada ate agora, imaginei ate que fosse cair um temporal por sua curiosidade não estar tão aguçada, ou talvez vocês já tivessem conversado ontem...

_ não tive oportunidade de conversar com ela ainda sobre isso, mas logo eu a ponho na parede e arranco todos os detalhes que eu sei que você não vai me dar... – ouviu então algumas batidas na porta,

_ entre – disse sesshoumaru afastando-se um pouco de Kagome, e Ayame adentrou a sala,

_ Dr. Sesshoumaru estão lhe chamando na ala quatro, sala três – comunicou,

_ Obrigado Ayame, estou indo, - voltou-se para Kagome – Vá para casa e descanse Kagome, o seu plantão do fim de semana foi puxado, nos vemos amanha, certo?

_ esta bem, boa noite Sesshy! – disse beijando-lhe docemente a bochecha, e virou-se sorrindo para a enfermeira que aguardava o belo cirurgião, - vigie-o para mim sim Aya-chan? Ele ainda não jantou, não o deixe ficar sem comer nada!

_ certo Kagome-chan, não se preocupe! – afirmou a outra sorrindo,

E a bela morena saiu da sala seguindo para o estacionamento onde havia deixado seu carro, estava realmente exausta.

Rin olhava de um lado para o outro, sentada no piso incrivelmente branco da cozinha que agora estava manchado com gotículas vermelhas por toda parte que seguiam da concentração de uma poça que se acumulava perto do balcão, onde a faca ainda jazia no chão, ela levantou-se calmamente e caminhou lentamente tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar a ferida no chão gelado, pegou um pano e enrolou no pé que ainda sangrava espantosamente,

_ merda! Deve ter acertado alguma veia! – resmungou a mulher, tentando estancar o sangue, ate que ouviu a campainha soar, _ pode entrar! – gritou imaginando ser Sango, já que o porteiro não a tinha avisado,

_ OH MEU DEUS O QUE ACONTECEU? – gritou um assustado rapaz ao ver tanto sangue espalhado,

_ esta tudo bem Jak... – resmungou Rin sentada no chão ao canto da cozinha ainda tentando estancar o sangue,olhando o rapaz que acabara de chegar,este correu até ela alarmado,

_ você esta bem minha linda? O que houve?

_ eu me assustei com um pássaro que bateu na janela e derrubei a faca que estava no balcão, mas ela caiu bem no meu pé... – explicou, o outro revirou os olhos em incredulidade e preocupação,

_ bem típico de você, não sei como esta viva ate hoje! Já te disse para prestar mais atenção no que faz meu amor, um dia desses se machuca gravemente e aí? O que vai ser de mim? – disse fazendo bico,

_ não exagere Jak, eu sei que sou desastrada, mas também não é assim... – o outro meneou a cabeça em desaprovação,

Sato Jakotsu é o vizinho mais querido de Rin, um homossexual muito excêntrico e agradável,

_ você não deveria estar no bar? – questionou Rin,

_ eu estava, mas queria te pedir um favor, e precisava confirmar hoje para começar a providenciar a propaganda, daí deixei o Shippou tomando conta de tudo e vim dar uma palavrinha com você, para sua sorte não é mesmo?

_ sorte? Acho que não, olha só o escândalo que você fez, eu estou perfeitamente bem...

_ sei... Agora eu vou te levar no hospital para ver se não foi nada grave...

_ não Jak, você sabe que eu não gosto de hospitais, por favor... – implorou,

_ sem discussão! Você vai e pronto! Eu vou ligar pro Shippou e explicar tudo para ele, - pegou o celular e discou alguns números enquanto Rin suspirava derrotado – Alô? Paixão? Sim, sou eu... Rin teve um pequeno acidente caseiro e vou levá-la ao hospital sim? Pode dar conta sem mim por algum tempo? Sim, ela vai ficar bem, nada grave, apenas a mesma desastrada de sempre, - disse enquanto apertava a bochecha de Rin que fazia uma careta, - esta bem, eu digo... Obrigado! Beijinhos... Ja ne!

_ não precisava disso Jak!

_ precisa sim! – olhou-a analisando-a, - bem acho que vou ter de carregá-la minha lindinha! – então ele a pegou no colo, Jakotsu possui um físico naturalmente forte e muito bonito, um rapaz belo, pode-se dizer...

E assim saíram, com um pano completamente vermelho de sangue enrolado no pé, uma Rin temerosa e emburrada no colo de um Jakotsu sorridente e preocupado. Quando chegaram ao hospital todos os olharam, Rin suspirou, Jakotsu sempre chamava demais a atenção, tinha um estilo excêntrico por natureza, com seus longos cabelos negros, uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa cor de rosa três quartos, com uma gravata larga vermelha... Eles foram em direção ao balcão onde se encontrava uma velha senhora,

_ boa noite! – disse Jakotsu alegremente, a senhora levantou os olhos para encará-los e sorriu amigavelmente,

_ boa noite! Em que posso ajudá-los?

_ minha amiga teve um acidente em casa, a faca caiu no pé dela...

_ Oh sim! – exclamou vendo Jakotsu erguer ainda mais Rin afim de a senhora enxergar o pano ensangüentado enrolado no pé da mulher, - vou preencher este formulário e então vocês serão atend...

_ senhora Kaede, pode olhar a ficha do paciente 437 para mim, por favor? – a senhora foi interrompida e Rin gemeu, não poderia reconhecer aquela voz, Oh Kami! Que não seja verdade, pensou, mas logo o imponente e belo o Dr. Taisho apareceu em frente à recepção, e pareceu extremamente surpreso em ver Rin ali, ainda mais em tal situação, no colo de um homem extremamente extravagante, - Rin?

_ Olá Sesshoumaru! – respondeu completamente sem graça, não acreditava que ele a estivesse vendo de tal forma, estava como sempre ficava em casa, com um short de moletom cinza e uma camisa preta lisa de mangas, os cabelos presos em um rabo e descalça,

_ o que esta fazendo aqui?

_ ela machucou o pé – respondeu Kaede, - uma faca caiu no pé dela, estou preenchendo a ficha Dr. Sesshoumaru, - e como reflexo involuntário, ele voltou seus olhos para o pé ensangüentado da mulher,

_ não precisa Kaede, eu tomo conta dela, - olhou o rapaz que segurava Rin, - pode me dar ela? – Jakotsu olhou a amiga,

_ tudo bem ir com ele linda?

_ esta tudo bem Jak, ele é medico, e é de confiança...

_ esta bem, eu vou te esperar aqui esta bem? Para irmos para casa... Enquanto isso eu ligo para o Shippou ele deve estar preocupado... – falou enquanto passava Rin para os braços de Sesshoumaru, que agora tinha no colo uma Rin extremamente rubra,

_ esta bem, Obrigada Jak...

_ não esquente meu amor, vou ficar bem aqui – e deu um beijo no canto dos lábios de Rin e se afastou já pegando o celular,

Sesshoumaru seguiu em silencio com Rin em seus braços para uma sala, entrou e fechou a porta, colocou Rin em uma cama e pegou alguns instrumentos para limpar a ferida tirando o pano que ali estava anteriormente,

_ me desculpe o trabalho Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin tentando quebrar o silencio,

_ este é o meu trabalho Rin, não sou apenas cirurgião, sou medico geral também, e hoje é meu plantão...

_ hmm... – ela estava completamente sem graça,

_ esta doendo? – ela o olhou e afirmou com a cabeça,

_ apenas um pouco...

_ por sorte não foi nada grave, mas terei de dar alguns pontos, como uma faca caiu no seu pé?

_ bem, eu me assustei e derrubei-a... – disse sem graça, abaixando a cabeça, ele ergueu o rosto dela com o indicador, fazendo-a encará-lo,

_ tome mais cuidado, esta bem? – beijou-a carinhosamente na testa, ela sorriu,

_ obrigada sesshy... – ele enfaixou o pé dela após dar alguns pontos, e sentou-se na beirada da cama,

_ então, posso perguntar quem é o seu novo amigo? – disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, a mulher sorriu,

_ ele é o meu vizinho, Jak é um tipo bem peculiar, mas um amigo muito bom, mas apenas um amigo, aliás, eu não faço o tipo dele, acho que ele prefere o seu tipo... – disse brincalhona, ele abriu um sorriso torto,

_ Hmm... Você vai ficar bem?

_ não se preocupe, Jak vai me mimar ate eu não agüentar mais, ele e Shippou vão ficar insuportáveis e não vão me deixar fazer nada...

_ ótimo... Não quero você andando por aí, repouse um pouco e evite saltos ou sapatos apertados, e não force o pé por pelo menos dois dias, ou seja, nada de ficar andando por aí, esta ouvindo? E depois de duas semanas pode vir para eu retirar os pontos, certo?

_ sim senhor! – disse brincalhona, ele beijou-lhe suave e brevemente os lábios,

_ infelizmente, tenho de voltar ao trabalho, e você deve ir para casa descansar... Vou te dar uma dispensa de um dia do trabalho, para que não precise ir amanhã, certo?

_ vou acabar ficando manhosa e mimada assim... – ele sorriu enquanto preenchia a receita,

_ eu não me importo de te mimar... – entregou-a o papel, - passo para te ver depois esta bem?

_ vou esperar... – ele pegou-a novamente nos braços, e levou-a ate a recepção onde Jakotsu a aguardava, passou-a para os braços do rapaz e repassou todas as recomendações que Jakotsu prometeu fazê-la cumprir, então se despediu e voltou para dentro do hospital enquanto Rin seguia para o carro, e de lá para casa, com um Jakotsu empolgado e cheio de perguntas...

Amanheceu um belo dia, o sol estava mais quente e o tempo frio um pouco mais favorável, Rin remexeu-se na cama pela milésima vez, era estranho estar deitada ate tal hora em plena terça-feira, suspirou e pegou o aparelho celular, discou os números que sabia de cor e esperou ate que uma voz feminina muito conhecida atendesse,

_ Sango-chan?

__ Rin-chan por que ainda não chegou aqui? Sabia que esta atrasada? E a empresa esta um caos hoje? Eu volto de férias e você some! O que aconteceu? _

_ eu imagino que esteja mesmo um caos, mas preciso que me faça um favor, pode trazer as minhas coisas quando sair daí? Eu não vou trabalhar hoje, estou de licença medica...

__ o que houve? Você esta bem?_ – a voz da amiga era preocupada,

_ sim, nada grave, apenas tive um pequeno incidente na cozinha ontem á noite,

__ o que houve exatamente Rin? Não me faça ir ate ai... _

__ _eu me assustei quando um pássaro bateu na janela e deixei a faca cair, mas ela acertou meu pé e tive de ir ao hospital dar alguns pontos,

_ _por que não me ligou? Eu ia com você! Não pode dirigir com o pé esfaqueado Rin! Esta louca é? Isso é perigoso!_ – a outra suspirou,

_ o Jak foi comigo San-chan, não se preocupe, ele dirigiu e me carregou no colo, não encostei sequer um dedo no chão...

_ _ótimo! Não quero você andando por aí, e não seja teimosa como sempre sim? Ao menos dessa vez siga as instruções medicas, acho bom que não venha trabalhar hoje, já avisou Naraku-sama?_

_ ainda não, vou ligar para sala dele, assim que desligar com você, mas então pode trazer minhas coisas para mim?

_ _tudo bem, eu levo mais tarde quando sair daqui, e levo almoço para você também, deve manter alguma distancia da cozinha também, afinal, vai que dessa vez você cai no liquidificador... Ou algo do tipo, você é muito desastrada Rin tem de tomar mais cuidado!_

_ estou ficando cansada de ouvir isto, Jak ficou falando um tempão ontem, Shippou disse a mesma coisa quando veio mais tarde me ver, e Sesshoumaru também...

_ _sesshoumaru esteve aí?_ – perguntou com um tom malicioso do outro lado da linha,

_ não, mas foi ele o medico que me atendeu ontem lá no hospital, estava de plantão...

__ Hmm... Sei, e então o Dr. Sesshoumaru cuidou do seu pezinho machucado? _

_ Sango-chan! – repreendeu-a, e a outra caiu na gargalhada ao telefone,

_ _tudo bem, não digo mais nada, eu passo aí no almoço e levo algo para você ok? _

_ não precisa se preocupar, Jakotsu vem fazer o almoço hoje... Ele e Shippou vão almoçar aqui...

_ _então esta bem... Vejo-te a noite! Cuide-se esta bem?_

_ não se preocupe, beijos.

_ _beijos, ja ne! _

_ ja ne!

A mulher desligou o aparelho e logo em seguido discou novos números, não demorou para a voz aguda da secretaria de Naraku atender,

_ Ayka-chan, aqui é Rin, eu preciso falar com o Naraku-sama, pode transferir a ligação, por favor?

_ _claro Rin-chan, só um minuto,_ - e logo a voz imponente de seu chefe foi ouvida,

_ _O que houve Rin? Por que não chegou ainda?_

_ Gomen ne Naru-sama, eu tive um incidente ontem a noite e não pude avisá-lo antes, mas eu cortei o pé ontem a noite na cozinha, deixei a faca cair e bem, ela acertou em cheio nele, tive de ir ao hospital dar alguns pontos e o medico me proibiu de andar por hoje, alem de evitar saltos por algum tempo, me deu um atestado para hoje, tem algum problema? Vai precisar que eu vá hoje?

_ _claro que não vou fazê-la vir ate aqui com o pé esfaqueado Rin, o que acha? Esta louca?_

_ Obrigada naru-sama, amanha de manha bem cedo estarei aí!

_ _claro que não Rin! Você acha que vai ficar perambulando com o pé em tal estado assim? Quero que fique em casa ao menos uns dois ou três dias, Sango pode levar tudo para que você trabalhe em casa neste tempo, eu preciso de seu pé completamente bom e em um salto agulha enorme no mês que vem para desfile de lançamento do novo livro de King, então descanse esta bem? E vê se toma mais cuidado Rin, você tem de ser menos atrapalhada. _

_ tudo bem Naru-sama, Obrigada!

_ _se cuide Rin, ja ne._

_ ja ne!

Rin suspirou derrotada e voltou a se deitar, seriam longos dias, sem nada para fazer e completamente entediantes... Será?

Anoiteceu rapidamente, o tempo estava um pouco mais frio naquele entardecer, retirou seu jaleco branco e pegou seu casaco, não teria plantão naquele dia, saiu de sua sala e encontrou com a bela morena que também saia naquele horário,

_ não tem plantão hoje também Kagome? – a mulher o encarou sorridente e passou a caminhar ao seu lado,

_ Iie sesshy, hoje é dia de Soya-kun ficar de plantão... Estou livre!

_ parece mais animada hoje... Aconteceu algo especial?

_ Iie, só estou de bom humor!

_ que bom! – chegaram ao estacionamento, e seguiu a direção cada um de seu carro,

_ boa noite Sesshy! Ate amanha!

_ bom descanso Kagome!

Seguiu ate seu apartamento, tomou um relaxante banho quente e vestiu roupas mais quentes e confortáveis, uma calça jeans e uma blusa manga cumprida e gola rulê cinza, colocou um casaco, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, passou no supermercado e comprou algumas coisas para preparar uma deliciosa sopa e um **chocolate quente** para mais tarde, quando ia em direção ao caixa passou pela sessão de bebidas e escolheu um Licor de Chocolate, pagou e seguiu ate um endereço que havia há pouco descoberto, estacionou o carro e foi ate o porteiro,

_ poderia avisar no 701 que Taisho sesshoumaru esta aqui?

_ claro Sr. Taisho, só um minuto... – ele falou pelo interfone, desligou e virou-se para o belo homem ali, - pode subir Senhor! – e abriu o belo portão permitindo a entrada deste que tomou o elevador ate o sétimo e ultimo andar do prédio, assim que saiu no corredor pode ver uma porta aberta e nela a bela mulher com uma cara surpresa, analisou-a minuciosamente, com um short jeans e uma blusa de mangas três quartos no tom cinza esverdeado com um ombro a mostra, os cabelos presos por uma caneta e descalça, com um pé enfaixado e sem tocar o chão, o corpo apoiado no batente da porta com um meio sorriso surpreso,

_ Boa noite Rin!

_ Boa noite Sesshy!

Rin estava sentada em sua sala, com o laptop no colo e varias folhas e uma pasta ao seu lado, que Sango havia trago para ela mais cedo, uma xícara de chá que a amiga tinha preparado para ela jazia na mesinha no centro, trabalhava na revisão de um novo livro de um antigo cliente e autor da editora, quando o interfone soou, caminhou lentamente e com cuidado ate o pequeno telefone que jazia na parede da cozinha,

_ hai,

_ Srta. Rin, Taisho Sesshoumaru esta aqui embaixo e pede para avisá-la, devo mandá-lo subir?

_ Taisho?

_ sim Srta.

_ Oh Kami, claro, pode mandá-lo subir, Obrigada Sr. Tamaei.

Colocou o aparelho de volta em seu lugar ainda surpreso, e caminhou cuidadosamente ate a porta e abriu-a, viu os números do elevador passarem e logo parou, a porta se abriu e a imagem do sempre belo e sedutor Sesshoumaru apareceu diante de suas vistas, estava muito bem arrumado, de maneira simples e confortável e trazia algumas sacolas nas mãos, viu-o analisá-la da cabeça aos pés, e corou, não estava muito bem arrumada para recebê-lo, mas sorriu com um pouco de surpresa,

_ Boa Noite Rin! – ouviu-o pronunciar e dar um meio sorriso,

_ Boa noite sesshy! – respondeu sorrindo da mesma maneira.

_ espero que esteja com fome, ou já jantou? – ele perguntou,

_ ainda não jantei, Jakotsu deixou algo no forno antes de sair para abrir o bar, mas não comi ainda, por quê?

_ vim cozinhar para você! – e sorriu, - aliás, o que esta fazendo de pé? Andando pela casa, huh?

_ eu tinha que abrir a porta não é mesmo? E alem do mais eu não posso ficar o dia todo deitada na cama sem fazer nada,

_ espero que ao menos tenha seguido minha recomendação e não tenha ido trabalhar e nem andado muito,

_ Naraku-sama me deu mais dois dias para descansar alem do seu atestado... E eu fiquei o tempo todo sentada, trabalhando apenas no computador...

_ acho bom mesmo... – e deu novamente seu sorriso torto, - posso entrar? – perguntou parado em frente a ela,

_ Oh claro que sim, que indelicadeza a minha, huh?!

_ não se preocupe... – então colocou as sacolas em apenas um braço e com o outro a levantou do chão prendendo-a pela cintura e caminhou para dentro do apartamento,

_ o que esta fazendo?

_ evitando que force seu pé... – colocou-a sentada no sofá e se virou - não se mexa, - voltou e fechou a porta, foi ate a cozinha e colocou as sacolas em cima da bancada e retornou a sala, - pronto!

_ você é muito mandão!

_ você já me disse isso uma vez, sabia? – questionou beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, - então o que você quer comer?

_ o que pretende preparar?

_ acho que uma sopa ou algo do gênero, o tempo esta um pouco frio, o que acha?

_ ótimo! – sorriu,

_ bem, eu não sei onde fica nadinha na sua cozinha, então vou precisar da sua ajuda – disse já a erguendo no colo,

_ você agora criou essa mania de ficar me carregando foi?

_ é apenas cuidado e carinho, não devia reclamar tanto... – disse fingindo-se de magoado e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente, ao chegar à cozinha colocou-a sentada na bancada, - pronto, daí você tem a visão de tudo o que eu estou fazendo e vai me ajudando a achar as coisas,

_ me deixe descer, vai? Eu posso ajudá-lo a cozinhar...

_ e correr o risco de se machucar ainda mais? Nem pensar! Já disse que hoje eu vou cozinhar para você!

_ esta bem – suspirou derrotada, - mas já que eu vou ter de ficar aqui apenas observando porque não me recompensa tirando este casaco e me dando uma visão mais privilegiada huh? – e sorriu marota,

_ você esta bastante animadinha hoje, não?

_ te incomoda? – ele caminhou ate ela e segurou-a pela cintura que passou as pernas em volta dele,

_ claro que não, eu gosto – e beijou-a intensamente, separando apenas para tomar ar, - acho que depois que a comida estiver pronta, vou querer muitos mais desses como recompensa por ser seu cozinheiro particular, - ela sorriu marota acariciando o rosto dele,

_ não vou me importar de te recompensar muito bem... – ele apenas sorriu e foi ate as sacolas tirando algumas coisas de lá,

_ então, para começar onde estão as panelas? – ela sorriu e foi indicando onde se encontrava tudo o que ele iria usar...

_ estava delicioso Sesshy! – disse Rin sorrindo após terminar seu prato,

_ que bom, mas espero que ainda tenha espaço para a sobremesa... – comentou enquanto retirava a mesa,

_ sobremesa? Que delicia! Eu com certeza tenho espaço para doces... – sorriu como uma criança...

_ então venha me ajudar a fazer, - tomou-a em seus braços novamente e colocou-a sentada no mesmo lugar onde ficou na bancada para auxiliá-lo no preparo da comida,

_ e o que você vai fazer?

_ o que prefere? **Chocolate** quente ou brigadeiro? – ela levou um dedo aos lábios e pensou por alguns segundos, mas antes de conseguir se decidir sentiu o corpo másculo dele colar-se ao seu e ele tomar seus lábios vorazmente, e quando se separaram ele apenas sussurrou, - você fica incrivelmente sedutora quando para com esta pose sabia? – ela gargalhou e novamente levou o dedo aos lábios, ele apenas sorriu maroto guardando sua doce vingança para mais tarde,

_ acho que vou ficar com o brigadeiro – ela enfim se decidiu,

_ vou preparar... – então ele foi ate a gaveta que já sabia e pegou o abridor de latas, pegou as duas latas de **Leite Condensado** que havia trago e levou ate a bancada, começou a abri-las, terminou a primeira e quando ia passar para a segunda sentiu um dedo melado passar em sua bochecha, e uma Rin sorridente encará-lo inocente... Passou o dedo na própria bochecha e verificou o melado que se encontrava ali, encarou-a com um falso olhar mortífero,

_ bom, agora vai ter que limpar – disse simplesmente, mas não esperava pela reação de Rin, que em um ato rápido passou a língua por toda a extensão de sua bochecha melada e "retirou" o leite condensado que ali estava ele apenas fechou os olhos e quando voltou a encará-la ela sorria vitoriosa,

_ bom mocinha, parece que agora eu vou ter de puni-la por tal ato huh? – e em um movimento inesperado deixou uma linha de **leite condensado** escorrer no ombro desnudo de Rin, ela apenas olhou-o sem compreender, ate que os lábios dele tocaram seu ombro retirando todo o melado que antes havia ali, ela fechou os olhos e apreciou a sensação, enquanto ele beijava seu ombro e subia distribuindo carinhos e beijos por seu pescoço ate alcançar seus lábios, e se beijaram intensamente, as mãos de sesshoumaru rodearam a cintura da bela mulher que o enlaçou pelo pescoço enquanto tecia carinhos entre seus cabelos e sua nuca, o beijo só cessou quando o ar se fez necessário para os pulmões de ambos e assim se separaram, sorrindo cúmplices, sesshoumaru apenas voltou a abrir a lata de leite condensado e começou a preparar o **brigadeiro**,

_ trouxe um Licor pra gente, o que acha? – ele retirou a garrafa de outra sacola e serviu-os, Rin deu o primeiro gole e lambeu os lábios,

_ venha cá, - ela o chamou, quando ele se aproximou, ela bebeu outro gole e beijou-o em seguida, - delicioso! – disse ao se separarem,

_ você é terrível pequena...!

Sorrindo voltou a mexer na panela, então olhou-a

_ você prefere ele para comer com colher ou que fazer as bolinhas? – perguntou enquanto mexia a panela no fogo,

_ colher! – Rin respondeu sorrindo,

_ esta bem, - e alguns minutos depois desligou o fogo e colocou a mistura em um prato, levou a vasilha a pia e encheu de água, pegou duas colheres e saiu da cozinha levando os pratos e colheres, deixou na mesa da sala e voltou, pegando Rin nos braços,

_ eu realmente vou ficar muito mal acostumada se você ficar me carregando a todo minuto, sabia? – ele olhou-a sorrindo,

_ eu já disse que não me importo de te mimar... – beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, ela apenas sorriu, ele acomodou-a confortavelmente no sofá, - então quer ver um filme?

_ eu tenho alguns DVD's ai na prateleira, pode escolher o filme, - ela respondeu, ele foi ate lá e viu a grande coleção de filmes que Rin possuía, iria escolher uma comedia, mas de ultima hora optou por um de suspense, assim a manteria mais próxima,

_ o que acha de "A chave mestra"?

_ esse filme é ótimo! – então colocou no DVD e sentou-se ao lado dela, que se apoiou no corpo dele que a envolveu com os braços, pegaram o prato cheio de brigadeiro e começaram a comer enquanto os créditos do filme começavam...

Já estava na metade do filme quando Rin pegou uma colher cheia de brigadeiro levou-a a boca de sesshoumaru que por não esperar acabou melado e cheio de **chocolate**, Rin gargalhou,

_ você esta muito atentada hoje mocinha, sabia? E sabe o que agente faz com criança sapeca?

_ o que?

_ a gente castiga elas! – e então ele grudou seu rosto melado ao dela espalhando o doce em todo o rosto dela também, assim encheram mais um colher e se melavam, hora acertando na boca, hora no rosto, completamente melados e rindo se encararam, estavam **cobertos de chocolate**!

* * *

Depois de desligarem o DVD, lavarem os rostos, namorarem, arrumarem a cozinha, estavam jogados no sofá da sala, uma forte chuva caia lá fora, sesshoumaru estava deitado de costa e Rin deitada sobre ele que acariciava seus cabelos, já era tarde da noite e ambos se encontravam cansados,

_ por que você não dorme aqui hoje? – perguntou Rin de repente quebrando o silencio,

_ tem certeza que não vai haver problema?

_ claro que não, alem do mais eu vou ficar muito preocupada se você pegar o trânsito com esse temporal...

_ não posso te negar uma coisa quando me pede com tanto jeitinho – disse sorrindo, - alem do mais, a idéia me agrada mais do que deveria, - a mulher sorriu,

_ eu sei, me agrada em demasiado também, apesar de que não deveria... As coisas estão acontecendo tão de repente, às vezes eu fico temerosa com isso...

_ eu te entendo, mas não há motivo para temer, não vamos apressar nada Rin, vamos apenas deixar as coisas seguirem,

_ esta bem, - ergueu um pouco seu corpo e encarou os belos orbes âmbar de sesshoumaru, mas um forte trovão a fez aconchegar-se mais nele,

_ não gosta de chuva não é?

_ ela me deixa inquieta e preocupada...

_ não se preocupe, eu estou aqui... – e voltou a acariciar os cabelos dela, não passou muito tempo ate que a respiração de Rin estivesse regulada e calma, estava dormindo, sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto, ajeitou a cama e beijou-lhe docemente a testa,

_ boa noite pequena! Durma bem... – e quando se virou para sair, uma mão segurou seu pulso, virou-se e encontrou os sonolentos olhos de Rin a fitar-lhe,

_ fique aqui...você disse que ia ficar... – ele sorriu, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e retirou os sapatos, então se deitou ao seu lado aconchegando o corpo dela ao seu, e assim abraçados e tranqüilos adormeceram.

Meninas não vai dar pra responder todas as reviews... Gomen ne, mas agradeço imensamente por cada uma delas... vocês me animam a continuar!!!

Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!

Deixem-me feliz com reviews??? *---*

Prometo que se tiver muitas reviews nesse eu posto rapidinho!!!!

Beeejocaas cheias de boas vibrações para todos e uma otima semana!!!!

Jhennie Lee

.


	6. Um Encaixe Perfeito!

EU SEI... E EU JURO QUE NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA DEMORAR TANTO!!!

Gomen ne meninas pela imensa demora em postar, mas com o final do ano escolar veio o ENEM, aí vieram as provas de vestibular, e a data comemorativa do Natal que aperta lá no serviço, aí são minhas horas extras até dez da noite XD...

Bem, vou deixá-las desfrutarem de um novo Capítulo primeiro, deixo minhas explicações e desculpas lá embaixo, okay?

Espero que Gostem deste capítulo! Temos o primeiro hentai desse casal mega fofo!!!

Feliz Natal para todos! Boa Leitura!!!

;)

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Um encaixe perfeito

O dia amanheceu nublado, o inverno chegara e preenchera todas as ruas de branco. Rin arrumou-se de maneira simples, uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas com um enorme sol alaranjado estampado na frente. Umas botas acinzentadas sem salto e deixou os cabelos soltos, fez o contorno dos olhos e passou um leve gloss de morango nos lábios. Um enorme casaco verde-oliva e um cachecol acinzentado quase no mesmo tom de suas botas.

Fazia um mês que ela e Sesshoumaru estavam saindo, e ela aproveitaria o sábado, véspera de natal para preparar um jantar especial, Sesshoumaru estava cumprindo suas ultimas horas de plantão do fim de semana, agora ele só teria de voltar ao hospital na terça pela manhã. Passou no supermercado e comprou diversas coisas, antes de ir para o apartamento dele, que ficava a dois quarteirões da enorme casa que ela havia conhecido da primeira vez, e viera a descobrir que eram de seus pais.

Kaede ainda estava lá quando chegou, terminava de arrumar algumas poucas coisas para sair,

_ não se preocupe Kaede-san, eu vou me cuidar – ela sorriu,

_ pelo amor de Deus Rin vê se não derruba nada no seu pé ou se corta de alguma maneira, tem certeza que não quer que eu fique para ajudá-la? Eu não me importo, de verdade!

_ esta tudo bem Kaede-san! Eu dou conta, prometo não me machucar certo? – quando a velha senhora ia responder o telefone tocou, - deixe que eu atendo... – Rin correu até o aparelho e pegou-o – Alô?

_ Quem? Alô? – a voz parecia confusa do outro lado da linha,

_ posso ajudá-la? Com quem gostaria de falar?

_ eu... É a casa de Sesshoumaru Taisho? – Rin sorriu,

_ sim, é sim... Mas ele não se encontra, quer que eu anote algum recado?

_ quem está falando? – a voz parecia extremamente confusa do outro lado da linha o que fez Rin sorrir,  
_ Meu nome é Rin!

_ é a sobrinha de Kaede-san? – Rin começou a se chatear, afinal quem poderia ser uma mulher de voz jovial que conhecia tão bem Sesshoumaru a ponto de surpreender com a nova voz e saber da vida familiar de Kaede? Resolveu deixar as coisas claras,

_ não, é a namorada dele... Posso ajudar? – a linha ficou muda por alguns segundos do outro lado,

_ namorada? Ele tem uma namorada agora? Kami!!! Eu já não sei mais nada da vida dele!

_ hã?

_ Oh! Desculpe querida, pode avisar a ele que eu liguei? Meu nome é Izayoi, sou a mãe de Inuyasha, madrasta de Sesshy.... – Rin sorriu aliviada e se sentiu envergonhada,

_ Oh! Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Izayoi! Ouvi maravilhas a seu respeito!

_ Sem essa de senhora, querida, por favor! Obrigada! Os garotos são um doce... Bem, pode avisá-lo que eu liguei?

_ claro! Ele deve estar de volta em poucos minutos, ainda esta no plantão... – comentou – estou preparando uma ceia...

_ fico feliz em saber que ele não passará o Natal sozinho esse ano, ele não quis vir de novo...

_ sinto muito! Espero não ter sido a causa..

_ Ah! Não se preocupe querida! Sabe que não, é sempre aquela briga idiota....

_ briga?

_ não sabe? Sesshoumaru não fala com o pai há um ano e meio... Desde então não vem nos ver... Nem nas datas importantes, então ele fica sozinho aí, o que me mata de preocupação!

_ mas não pode ser tão serio assim para não estarem se falando há tanto tempo... O que aconteceu?

Após uma longa conversa Rin desligou o telefone e observou Kaede sentada na cozinha cortando alguns tomates,

_ desculpe Kaede-san, eu demorei muito no telefone...

_ sem problemas Rin, foi bom você conversar com Izayoi-sama, ela é uma mulher muito inteligente e doce...

_ hai... Você sabia dessa rixa ridícula?

_ sim, mas Sesshoumaru não gosta de tocar no assunto, - ela levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa, - bem, eu vou indo agora Rin-chan.

_ claro, Obrigada!

_ Um feliz Natal para vocês dois, aproveitem, nos vemos na terça...!

_ certo! Até...

Então ela se dirigiu para a cozinha onde terminou de providenciar o jantar de natal...

Olhou o relógio pela terceira vez em poucos minutos, normalmente, estaria concentrado no trabalho, faria horas extras e mal se recordaria da data comemorativa, porém, era diferente daquela vez, Rin o esperava em casa, enquanto preparava-lhes o jantar. Estava ansioso para chegar a casa e vê-la, devido à correria em que ela estivera no trabalho nos últimos dias quase não a vira.

Finalmente o relógio indicava dez e meia, terminou de verificar seu ultimo paciente e dirigiu-se a sua sala, trocou-se e pegou suas coisas, com as chaves na mão seguiu pelo estacionamento. Ligou o aquecedor do carro, estava realmente fria aquela noite, o inverno estava com tudo e a neve cobria boa parte da estrada.

Dirigiu com cuidado pela cidade, até estacionar em sua vaga na garagem do luxuoso edifício onde residia. Tomou o elevador que o conduziu até a cobertura, onde ele morava. Ao chegar ao corredor um delicioso cheiro preencheu todo o seu olfato, seguindo-o percebeu que vinha de seu apartamento. Sorriu discretamente. Rin estava caprichando, com toda a certeza. Destrancou a porta e adentrou o ambiente mal iluminado, uma musica leve tocava, o cheiro vinha fortemente da cozinha e apenas algumas luzes estavam acesas. Caminhou até a porta, onde parou observando a cena com a qual fora presenteado, Rin mexia levemente os quadris no ritmo lento da musica que soava, tinha uma taça de vinho tinto pela metade nas mãos, os olhos fechados.

_ acredito que fui agraciado com a mais bela cena do mundo! – ela assustou-se por não esperá-lo ainda,

_ Sesshy! – o repreendeu com a mão sobre o coração – quer me matar?

_ com certeza que não, querida! – ele sorriu de aproximando dela, enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra pegou a taça de vinho das mãos dela e tomou um leve gole, então selou brevemente seus lábios aos da morena em seus braços, - o cheiro está delicioso! – elogiou-a, sorrindo Rin desvencilhou-se de seus braços e foi conferir o forno,

_ espero que goste do cardápio! – ela comentou pegando de volta sua taça e bebendo outro gole, - mas agora, você vai tomar um belo banho quente para relaxar e vestir roupas mais confortáveis enquanto eu termino aqui, - beijou-lhe os lábios e pegou uma faca começando a cortar fatias do pimentão, enquanto ele se levantava para tomar o banho.

Rin preparara uma bela mesa, com velas, toalhas de seda vermelha bordadas em ouro, pratos de porcelana e talheres de prata, as taças de cristal reluziam sob a luz das velas enquanto ela colocava o peru no centro da mesa rodeada de comidas. Ela preparara um arroz branco com passas, feijões brancos com pimentões coloridos, uma salada mista de legumes, o tradicional peru natalino, um molho rose e um prato com a receita especial de sua avó, que aprendera quando menina. Uma espécie de salada quente com batatas e ovos cozidos, vagens, tomates secos, ameixas, um pouco de queijo parmessão passado em manteiga derretida, um pouco de orégano, tomates, azeitonas e atum, com um pouco de azeite e uma pitada de pimenta do reino. O vinho tinto estava também sobre a mesa juntamente com um espumante de morango.

Ela olhou orgulhosa a bela mesa servida e sorriu. Seguiu pelo corredor e pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ainda ligado, sorriu, dava tempo de se arrumar antes do jantar. Tomou um banho breve para eliminar a gordura da cozinha, lavou os cabelos de maneira rápida e enrolou-se em uma toalha felpuda. Abriu a enorme bolsa que havia trago, retirou um vestido verde tomara que caia em estilo corpete até a cintura, onde se abria rodado, até o meio das coxas, penteou os cabelos e os deixou molhados mesmo, passou apenas um gloss nos lábios, nenhuma jóia, nenhuma maquiagem, se sentia extremamente confortável. Encontrou-o na sala, sentado em sua poltrona com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, estava lindo, com uma calça preta e uma blusa branca aberta, deixando o seu corpo escultural à vista, os cabelos também estavam molhados, e os pés, assim como os dela, descalços.

_ esta linda! – ele a tirou de seus devaneios de admiração, e ela sorriu caminhando até ele, sentou-se em seu colo, os braços envolta de seu pescoço, enquanto a taça era abandonada no pequeno móvel próximo e as mãos de Sesshoumaru contornavam sua cintura de maneira carinhosa, os lábios se encontraram e se perderam um no outro, doces e selvagens.

Quando o pulmão abandonou sua posição de insignificante e o ar o preencheu novamente os olhos se prenderam e um sorriso discreto escapou dos sérios lábios do medico, enquanto um enorme se abria de maneira confortável nos lábios da doce redatora.

_ venha, vamos jantar! – ela levantou-se o puxando pela mão...

Durante toda a refeição mantiveram uma conversa agradável e leve, entre caricias, beijos e vinhos chegaram a sobremesa, Rin havia preparado um Mousse de Chocolate especial e eles se serviram de um pedaço generoso. Pela primeira vez o silencio se fez presente, mas não era desconfortável, parecia tranqüilo, mas ainda assim Rin o quebrou;

_ Oh quase me esqueço de lhe dar um recado! – ela falou enquanto levava outra colher aos lábios,

_ recado?

_ Izayoi te ligou, eu ainda estava começando a preparar tudo quando atendi o telefonema, ela pediu para que eu o avisasse, retorne a ligação dela mais tarde. – ela sorriu...

Sesshoumaru levou mais duas colheres de mousse a boca antes de Rin falar novamente...

_ Sesshy? Izayoi comentou algo comigo que me incomodou um pouco... – ele suspirou, com certeza ela diria algo, ele esperava por isso,

_ o que ela disse?

_ sobre seu pai... Vocês não se falam há um ano e meio por causa de um abriga boba... – o semblante dele se alterou, Rin percebeu e esperou sua resposta,

_ esqueça isso Rin... A briga não foi boba, ele fez suas escolhas... Inutaisho é um homem muito rude para abranger seus pontos de vista... – comentou carrancudo, como dando o assunto por encerrado, mas Rin tornou a insistir,

_ Sesshy! Você não pode ficar sem falar com seu pai para sempre! Isso é ridículo! Alem do mais, Izayoi esta preocupada com você...

_ esqueça Rin, eu não quero falar sobre isso, - ele se levantou juntando os pratos sujos para levá-los a pia, Rin ergueu-se também pegando as taças e alguns talheres,

_ Mas Sesshy, vocês precisam conversar e...

_ CHEGA RIN! – interrompida pela alteração de voz de Sesshoumaru ela calou-se assustada pela voracidade de suas palavras, - eu fiz minha escolha e ele não apoiou minha decisão desde o inicio, tudo bem, mas eu não posso aceitar a sua reação diante daquela situação!

**Flashback On **

Eram suas férias de verão, Julho derretia no sol quente da estação, Sesshoumaru estava de férias do hospital e decidira passar alguns dias com os pais.

Porém durante a segunda semana em que se encontrava lá, recebeu um telefonema urgente pedindo que voltasse ao hospital, pois estavam com um caso muito raro e complicado, e por ser um dos melhores cirurgiões do país eles o queriam.

Sem hesitar arrumou suas coisas e providenciou a passagem de volta para o mesmo dia, avisou à madrasta, pois Inutaisho ainda não retornara da empresa. Quando estava de saída, o pai chegou, parecia nervoso com alguma coisa. Toparam na escada, e o pai observou as malas do filho.

_ o que houve Sesshoumaru? Por que esta partindo com tanta pressa?

_ um caso urgente no hospital, estão precisando de mim... – o pai riu com deboche,

_ se você tivesse escolhido a profissão certa, estaria bem melhor agora – o pai sempre fora contra a sua decisão de ser medico, queria que o primogênito assumisse os negócios da família, tomando conta da enorme empresa da qual era dono.

Devido a isso sempre implicava com a carreira dos filhos, afinal seu caçula, Inuyasha também optara por outros caminhos, sendo produtor musical.

_ guarde sua opinião para você pai, eu escolhi a profissão correta para mim, agora com licença, não posso perder o meu vôo.

Mas Inutaisho não cedeu e não o deixou partir, pai e filho entraram em uma forte discussão e acabaram em uma briga feia, deixando Izayoi em estado de choque. Sesshoumaru perdera o vôo, chegando meia hora atrasado no aeroporto e o paciente, falecera poucos minutos antes de ele pousar novamente em Nova York no dia seguinte.

Ele não poderia perdoar o pai, não depois de perder uma vida, por uma vaidade luxuosa dele.

**Flashback Off **

Rin não conhecia a versão de Sesshoumaru, apenas sabia o que Izayoi lhe contara por telefone, que os dois haviam brigado por Inutaisho não aprovar a profissão de seu filho. Chocada, aproximou-se dele,

_ me desculpe, Sesshy! Eu não sabia de tudo isso...

_ nem mesmo Izayoi sabe... Não quero deixá-la mais chateada... – ele confessou, ela envolveu-o em seus braços e ele retribuiu o carinho de acalmando, ficaram assim por um tempo, em silencio, apenas se abraçando no meio da sala.

Depois terminaram de arrumar a cozinha, deixando tudo limpo e organizado, Sesshoumaru preparou um chocolate quente e se deitaram no sofá para assistir o filme de Natal que passava na televisão.

Já passara da metade do filme quando Rin se enroscou mais em Sesshoumaru,

_ estou com frio Sesshy – reclamou... Ele sorriu e aumentou o aquecedor, alem de envolvê-la ainda mais em seus braços. Rin levantou-se e sentou novamente no colo dele, porém, desta vez com as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo, virada de frente para ele, não de lado, com pernas cruzadas. Ele pode sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, sua intimidade roçando levemente sobre a dele por cima da calça,

_ Rin... – ela sorriu, e ele entendeu que ela fazia de propósito. Ela tomou seus lábios, beijando-o com necessidade, suas línguas se trançavam explorando os caminhos ocultos da boca um do outro, as mãos passeavam pelas costas da menina, enquanto ela prendia sua nuca acariciando seus cabelos.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se, levando-a consigo presa na mesma posição, ela separou os lábios na surpresa e sorriu a ele. Naquela noite, ela o queria, se sentia finalmente pronta para este avanço no relacionamento deles. Rin sempre fora sonhadora, sempre esperando o amor, sempre entrelaçando seus relacionamentos e suas profundidades de acordo com seus sentimentos. E naquele momento, ela o amava.

No primeiro momento, surpreendeu-se com a descoberta, mas depois sorrira e simplesmente deixara a sensação de prazer invadi-la, amar era muito bom, e amar Sesshoumaru, era a melhor sensação do mundo!

Ele levou-a para o seu quarto, onde se deitou sobre ela na cama. Cobriu-a de beijos, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo belo corpo, sentiu sua camisa cair por seus ombros e encontrou Rin sorrindo marota enquanto terminava de retirá-la, deixando todo o seu belo físico a mostra. Ela o acariciou, deixando suas unhas deslizarem levemente por suas costas e seu peito. Ele beijava seu pescoço e ombros, então puxou levemente o vestido para baixo, deixando finalmente livres os belos e fartos seios da mulher, ele sorriu, ela era linda! Beijou-os carinhosamente primeiro, sentiu-a estremecer quando suas mãos os alisaram, e então os tomou em sua boca.

Rin contorcia-se com ele, enquanto as caricias se aprofundavam, o restante do vestido foi jogado de lado, junto com as calças dele, estavam ambos apenas com as peças mais essências de suas roupas intimas, as caricias se intensificaram e Rin sentiu-o tocá-la por sobre o pano e gemeu. Deixaram-se serem conduzidos pelas sensações do momento, tocando-se, acariciando, amando intensamente. Sesshoumaru invadiu-a com ternura e paixão intensa, levando-a ao delírio enquanto se movimentava, suas unhas passavam deixando-lhe marcas pelas costas, ombros e braços, as bocas só se separavam em busca de ar antes de se unirem novamente, ou escorregarem pelo pescoço e ombros.

Sesshoumaru amou-a com toda a sua paixão, com todo o carinho e ternura, sussurrando-lhe coisas doces ao ouvido e beijando-lhe sempre de maneira terna... Rin amou-o com toda a sua alma, entregando-se a ele por inteira, transmitindo todas as suas emoções e lhe entregando seu coração e seu corpo.

Quando atingiram o clímax, uma onda de calor invadiu o coração de ambos de maneira quente e terna. Sesshoumaru caiu sobre ela ofegante, então virou-se para o lado e puxou-a consigo, enlaçando-a em seus braços e prendendo-a em seu calor. Seus corpos pareciam esculturas clássicas, moldadas para o encaixe perfeito, cada peça feita para a outra.

E assim adormeceram... Após a primeira de muitas noites de amor!

Rin tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo de maneira inconsciente, enquanto sonhava, e Sesshoumaru sussurrara seu nome duas vezes durante o sono, mas estavam alheios a isso, ao comportamento inconsciente, porém apaixonado um do outro. E isso os faria cometer muitos erros no futuro, até enfim, confiarem no amor um do outro... Em seu próprio amor.

* * *

Oie amores, bom, como eu comecei a explicar lá em cima, foi bem complicado para mim postar rapidinho por que tava sem tempo =/

Fiz o ENEM, depois as provas de Vestibular, correndo de um lado pro outro para dar conta, e alem do mais, a época de Natal é muito apertada lá no meu serviço então tenho que trabalhar até mais tarde e me virar em mil... =/

Mas hoje finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo... sei que ficou pequeno, mas foi tudo que consegui escrever... e queria postar hoje, como presente de Natal para vocês!!!

Mas valeu a pena todo o esforço, no fim tudo deu certo! Passei em duas universidades, em 2º lugar *-*, já fiz minha matricula e logo começo a estudar ;) além do mais, hoje aqui estou eu postando um capitulo novinho em folha para vocês, não é mesmo?!

Bem, eu desejo a todas um Natal cheio de Paz, Amor, Bênçãos, saúde, sucesso e realizações!!! Que o dia de vocês tenha sido lindo!!!

Bem, eu pretendo terminar a fic antes do dia 15 de Janeiro okay? Pois eu vou viajar neste dia, e aí só volto dia 30 =D ebaah!! Finalmente férias, e como ano que vem as aulas começam 02 de fevereiro e as aulas são noturnas, eu trabalho de manha e de tarde, com um minúsculo tempo de almoço, quase não terei tempo de escrever, então prentendo terminar essas e postar uma nova que já estou adiantando no ano que vem, aí fica mais fácil, com uma boa quantidade de capítulos já prontos... e apenas uma para atualizar! ;)

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, são vocês que me animam a continuar! Amo todas vocês!! **

**Debs-chan / Carol / Fanzinha**

Beejocas meus amores,

Até breve, devo postar mais antes do ano novo, ao menos é o que pretendo!!!

Kisus,

_**Jhennie. ^^ **_


End file.
